Corona Rota
by BrenCowell
Summary: Cambió de título (Original de "Sobre amores y guerras"). MULTICROSSOVER. Una nueva guerra amenaza con romper la paz entre reinos, ¿Quién es el verdadero culpable?, Mérida e Hiccup tratarán de lidiar con el pasado de sus pueblos. Nadie dejará a su reino caer. "Nunca usaré tu Corona Rota..."
1. El ladrón y la arquera, Parte I

¡MULTI-CROSSOVER ALERT!

Disclamer: No me pertenecen los personajes pero la historia sí, a volar la imaginación. Personajes de la serie Once Upon A Time pueden ser nombrados o hacer referencias a estos. Así cómo Tangled, Frozen, ROTG, Moana, Hotel Transilvania, entre otros. Esto pues en OUAT todo es posible sin importar el tiempo u otros factores.

Los eventos en OUAT, tendrán que ser cambiados después de los sucesos de Frozen, especialmente lo relacionado a Mérida y su historia, como que su papá nunca murió, y el rey Arturo nunca los ataco, de hecho, planeo incluir al rey Arturo pero de la serie Merlín. :3

Daré una explicación de como retomaré las historias de esta serie, no importa si no las han visto, pues como dice el crossover, se va a centrar en las dos series, e intentaré explicar cosas sobre los otros personajes.

*Jack Frost ya es un guardián (recordemos que el tiempo no importa en OUAT) tiene conocimiento de que existen seres como él, incluso de la existencia de Rumpletilskinz y del Bosque Encantado.

*Los hechos en Frozen y Tangled no serán modificados, pues daré continuación a su historia a partir del final de sus respectivas películas y unos cuantos personajes de Tangled, la serie.

*Posiblemente haya muchas parejas dentro del fic, pero la principal será Mericcup.

*Los sucesos en Berk, a partir de la primera película, por lo que Hiccup aún no conoce a su mamá pero ya ha crecido, se podrá considerar el tomar personajes de la serie, pero no la secuencia de la misma.

*De la serie de Merlín: He decidido esta porque es más apegada a la leyenda. Arturo sigue vivo, y serán mencionados más de sus caballeros según la leyenda, Mordred juega un papel importante aquí. Y Morgana sigue deseando la caída del Camelot. Ginebra y Arturo no se han casado aún. Merlín sigue escondiendo su magia.

Por último, chicos xD habrá algunas lecciones de historia, pero no me hagan tanto caso, es simplemente para explicar ciertas riñas entre estos reinos, como sabrán, los vikingos hacían saqueos en todas partes, especialmente lo que hoy es Inglaterra. Bueno, vikingos = Berk, escoces = Dunbroch, o Tierras Altas.

Ahora sí, inicia el experimento, chic s, por favor COMPARTAN EL FIC, apenas regresé a fanfiction después de varios años por problemas personales, de hecho, ESTE PROYECTO ME HA INSPIRADO A ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO, así que depende de los reviews, las estadísticas, etc., es lo que decidirá el rumbo de la historia. PLEASE, SHARE! :3

* * *

 **Sobre amores y guerras.**

 **Capítulo 1. "El ladrón y la arquera, parte I".**

 _Inteligencia militar son dos términos contradictorios._

 _-_ _Groucho Marx_ _(1890-1977)._

 _Actor estadounidense._

* * *

 **Bosque encantado.**

Mérida, primogénita del clan Dunbroch y heredera al trono real, corría ahora por su vida a través del bosque en busca de un escondite, estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de cinco soldados. Saltando troncos y esquivando ramas, de repente encontró un río, al cual sin dudarlo entró, sujetándose de las ramas a su alcance para evitar ser arrastrada por la corriente. Como pudo llego debajo de una roca, recargando completamente la espalda en esta, su respiración era agitada. Una idea se le vino a la mente, así que soltó la capa para que la corriente la llevase. La maldita corriente era muy fuerte y hacía esfuerzos por no ser arrastrada con apenas su cabeza sobre el agua para tomar aire.

Mérida contuvo la respiración y evito hacer más movimientos bruscos cuando escucho a aquellos hombres acercándose al río, apenas pudo ver el casco de uno de ellos entre la vegetación. Poco a poco se sumergió, sin apartarse de la roca. Rogaba a los espíritus que su plan funcionase.

-Esa es su capa. - Dijo uno de ellos señalando la prenda apenas visible en el torrente de agua mientras se alejaba.

-A él no le gustará esto.

\- ¡Maldición!, La necesitábamos con vida. - Decía el comandante de la misión, mientras ordenada retirada a sus hombres.

Mérida espero unos segundos para volver a sacar la cabeza a respirar, de pronto sintió un alivio.

Lucho nuevamente contra la corriente saliendo del río y en búsqueda de un lugar para pasar la noche. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, la temperatura había descendido considerablemente que junto con el agotamiento para escapar de sus captores hacían que Mérida tropezará continuamente, pero la princesa de Dunbroch no se rendiría tan fácilmente. En sus pensamientos pasaban los hechos de como llegó a ese lugar, tan lejos de casa.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- ¡De prisa, traigan más cubetas con agua! – Harris apoyaba a su gente a apagar las llamas que rápidamente se propagaban, comiendo todo a su paso, sus hogares, sus granjas, sus familias..._

 _Los príncipes de Dunbroch a pesar ya no ser unos niños, seguían siendo muy pequeños a sus escasos 13 años para lidiar con ese tipo de desastres. Sin embargo, las circunstancias y los tiempos eran difíciles. Los trillizos sabían que era su deber proteger al reino._

 _Los cuatro hijos de la Reina Eleonor estaban presentes ante la tragedia, ayudando a pagar las llamas y sacando a las personas de el desastre. Mérida y Hubert salieron de las casas en llamas junto con un grupo de civiles._

 _\- ¿Son todos? - preguntó Harris recibiendo a sus hermanos._

 _\- ¡Mi bebé sigue adentro! - aclamó una mujer._

 _-Hamish fue por él. -dijo Hubert quien tenía a una niña en brazos._

 _Los dos príncipes y Mérida entraron en desesperación al ver el fuego vivaz y nada de su hermano. Ella no pensaba perder un hermano, ¡eso jamás!_

 _\- ¡Hamish! – Gritaba Mérida mientras corría hacía las llamas._

 _\- ¡Mérida, espera! - su hermano Hubert gritaba a sus espaldas._

 _Odiaba el parecido de su hermana con su padre, tan impulsivos._

 _\- Moudie, atiende a la niña. - el chico le entregaba a su nana una pequeña de no más de seis años cuyo brazo se notaba rojizo por las llamas._

 _\- ¡Hamish! - Mérida buscaba por todas partes con un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz._

 _\- ¡Por acá Mérida! - Hamish se había quedado atrapado gracias a una columna de madera que le impedía moverse. Por fortuna había encontrado al bebé al cuál cubría con sus prendas para protegerlo del fuego._

 _Mérida comenzó a hacer palanca para liberar a su hermano._

 _-Un poco más... ¡Listo!, ¡De prisa, vámonos! -Para su mala suerte el camino por donde entró ahora yacía más escombros junto con el fuego. Desesperados y girando la cabeza a todos lados. Finalmente, Hamish tomó la mano de su hermana para guiarla por otro sendero y empujando un montón de barriles lograron salir. Lejos del fuego y con bocanadas grandes de aire._

 _\- ¿Cómo…?, Huh, ¿Cómo está el bebé?_

 _Hamish inspeccionó al pequeño y sonrió al verlo ileso._

 _-Vivirá muchos años más. - Mérida le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano. Devolvió la mirada hacía donde el desastre se cobró una parte de su reino. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro._

 _\- ¿Crees que…?_

 _\- Mérida, no conozco a otras criaturas capaces de crear fuego, sólo los dragones._

 _\- Yo… yo no puedo creerlo, él no…- Hamish era el único que sabía el "secreto" de su hermana y el jinete de los dragones. De sus tres hermanos, él siempre había sido el más abnegado y comprensivo._

 _-No lo sabemos, Mérida. -Tomó la mano de su hermana. -Lo siento, pero nosotros…_

 _-No Hamish, me niego a pensar de él así, y es verdad que el reino es primero para mí, pero Hiccup no es así, él nunca nos atacaría de esta forma, nunca iniciaría una guerra sin sentido..._

 _-Ninguna guerra tiene sentido, hermana._

 _Un ruido entre el bosque paró la conversación, Mérida sacó su espada lista para atacar._

 _-Detrás de mí, Hamish. -Una sombra comenzaba a crecer._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡DRAGÓN! - Hamish gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

 _\- ¡Corre!_

 _Los dos comenzaron a alejarse de la bestia. Había algo extraño particularmente en este dragón, Mérida lo notó de inmediato, no parecía ser real._

 _-Hamish, debes llevar a ese bebé a salvo con su madre._

 _Mérida con todas sus fuerzas y habilidades comenzó a encarar a aquella criatura. La batalla no duraría mucho, pues el "dragón" comenzó con mover sus alas mientras hacía un remolino a su alrededor, el cual se tiñe de negro como su color. El polvo se transformó en una nube de humo hasta que sin más desapareció, dejando a un confundido escocés._

 _Flash Back End._

De pronto, un extraño se acercó a ella, Mérida reaccionó de inmediato en posición de ataque sujetando una daga, a lo que la otra persona intentó calmarla.

-No temas, no te haré daño.

\- ¿Por qué me seguías? – dijo la peli roja amenazadoramente.

-No te seguía a ti…estoy perdido, lo juro. - Aquel extraño se esforzaba por convencerla poniendo las manos hacia arriba en señal de no poseer arma alguna.

Mérida lo miraba atentamente a pesar de su estado. Observó que era un chico de su misma edad, quizá unos años mayo, de cabello y ojos castaños, alto y de buena fisionomía, probablemente un sueño para las chicas. La princesa comenzó a toser descontroladamente, su aspecto era pálido y débil. Tiró la daga para sujetarse cuando cayó al suelo, la vista se le nublaba y sintió a aquel extraño acercarse a ella para socorrerla.

El chico colocó su cabeza en su regazó y una mano en la frente para comprobar que estaba fría como un muerto

\- ¡Oye!, resiste, por favor. No te duermas…-

\- Hiccup… - fueron las últimas palabras de Mérida antes de desvanecerse.

-Oye, no. Debes despertar, vamos, vamos. -El chico busco entre su equipaje para cubrirla con una manta y darle calor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cargo a la princesa y se decidió iniciar una fogata, colocando a Mérida entre hojas y el tronco de un árbol para mantener el calor. Perdido y con una extraña a la deriva, sin duda sería una noche larga.

* * *

 **Reino de Arendelle.**

-Princesa Anna, la esperan en el salón del trono.

\- ¡Ah, ya casi estoy! Por favor, diga a mi hermana que bajo en un minuto.

Mientras tanto, Elsa estaba preparándose para recibir a sus invitados. Sería la reunión de los gobernantes de cada reino, pues se había decidido pactar una alianza entre tres reinos. No eran tiempos fáciles, se sentía una amenaza en el aire, todos los reinos cercanos tenían conflictos entre sí.

Elsa se seguía cuestionando sobre la unión de los reinos, no quería ser mala reina para Arendelle y llevarlo a una guerra inútil. Pero, para eso era dicha reunión ¿no?, se establecería paz con los reinos más "cercanos". El primero en proponer esta alianza fue el Rey de Berk, Estoico, él mandó mensajeros para proponer construir una relación entre Arendelle y Berk, después de todo, ¿qué no los antepasados de Arendelle eran como los habitantes de Berk? ¿Acaso no fue Arendelle fundada por vikingos?, la diferencia fue que ellos lograron encontrar paz en esas tierras, sin ninguna amenaza al asecho. La historia de Berk fue diferente; cuando se hizó moda entre los vikingos encontrar nuevos territorios para vivir, desde las excursiones de Ragnar Lodbrock*, las confrontaciones entre ellos no se hicieron esperar, siempre fue lo mismo: se unían para arrebatarle la tierra y riquezas a otros reinos, y al final se terminaban peleando por ello. Quizá esa fue la razón de que ahora sean pocos lugares iguales a Berk, quizá esa fue la razón por la cual Arendelle decidió tomar otras costumbres y establecer un reino sólido, con castillo, ejército y muros para cuidar la ciudad. Tal vez es por eso por lo que los abuelos de Estoico habían decidido quedarse en Berk y hacer de esa tierra suya, a pesar de las condiciones y la plaga de dragones.

\- ¡Woah! – exclamó Anna al evitar chocar con su hermana por entrar corriendo. -Elsa, dime que aún no han llegado. -decía mientras se acomodaba el retocado de su peinado.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Anna. - responde Elsa con una sonrisa.

-A tiempo, porque ya están justo en la entrada principal del castillo. -entra Kristoff.- ¿Qué tal me veo? – Kristoff parecía todo un miembro de la corte real. Su traje impecable y peinado para la ocasión.

\- Mira nada más quien apareció. - Ana se acercó a su esposo depositándole un beso en los labios. -Te ves bien, amor.

Elsa hizo un pequeño ruido para recordarles la razón de la reunión.

-Su Majestad, los visitantes están por entrar. -La nueva familia real de Arendelle se acomodó de manera que Elsa quedase en el centro. Cuando por fin abrieron las puertas, un servidor de la corte comenzó a anunciarlos.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle, condesa Anna y conde Kristoff. Ante ustedes Estoico Haddock, rey de Berk y su hijo, el príncipe Hiccup Haddock.

-Rey y príncipe, nosotros no usamos esos términos. - decían entre risas y susurros los jinetes de dragones.

-Bienvenidos sean a Arendelle. -El grupo que acompañaba a Estoico se instaló de un lado de la sala.

-Su majestad e invitados, con ustedes el Rey Frederick y la Reina Arianna del Reino Corona.

El Reino Corona y Arendelle tenían buenas relaciones por lazos familiares, pues Rapunzel sería la prima lejana de Elsa y Anna. El contingente que acompañaba a los reyes se instaló del otro lado de la sala.

-Demos inicio a esta sesión, por favor, tomen asiento, discutiremos todo sobre el bienestar de nuestros reinos. - La reina Elsa comenzó la reunión y a discutir los diversos puntos del acuerdo.

* * *

 **Reino de Dunbroch**

Los reyes atendían a cualquier persona que entrase en su castillo, había heridos por todas partes, y personas tratando de reconstruir la parte del reino afectada. Los dañados por la situación eran bienvenidos a quedarse dentro del castillo. Los soldados debían multiplicarse para la vigilancia nocturna, todo era un desastre.

La reina Eleonor mantenía su asertividad en las decisiones para el bienestar de su pueblo, después de todo era la reina; a pesar de que por dentro la incertidumbre la carcomía. ¿En dónde se encontrará su hija ahora?

-Mamá, ya hemos acomodado a todas las personas.

-Si… si, está bien Harris. - Eleonor se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Estaremos bien, papá dijo que los lores de los otros clanes vienen en camino. Pero hay malas noticias también. Sir McGuffin parece haber sufrido el mismo ataque de un dragón.

-Esa cosa… esa cosa no era un dragón.

-Hamish, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Mamá, Harris, escúchenme. Esa cosa parecía más un demonio. No era un dragón.

-Hamish, tú lo viste de cerca, quizá por el pánico no diferenciaste bien. Pero fueron esos vikingos quienes se llevaron a Mérida.

-Ya basta muchachos, por favor. - Eleonor estaba por romper en llanto. Su pequeña había sido tomada como prisionera de guerra. Hubert se acercó a su madre y fue su soporte.

-Vamos mamá, necesitas descansar. - Y la llevo a su habitación.

-Harris, tu eres listo, ¿me crees?

-No sé en qué creer Hamish, lo único que sé es que sean vikingos, invasores del Sur, o demonios, alguien quiere guerra.

-Muchachos, vayan a sus puestos, nos espera una larga jornada. - El Rey Fergus ordenó. - Vamos chicos. -Fergus no dejaría pasar por alto otro ataque. Su reino sobrevivió a los romanos, a los invasores del mar, y del sur. Tantos años de lucha no eran en vano, las tierras altas son fuertes ante este tipo de adversidades.

-Parece que nadie me creerá. -El joven príncipe tomó su espada y se dirigió a los establos para intentar escabullirse a escondidas, necesitaba hacer la visita a cierta bruja (talladora de madera).

* * *

 **Reino de Camelot**

Un Arturo con los nervios de punta comenzó a llamar a su sirviente.

\- ¿Merlín? ¡Merlín! ¡Mer...!

\- ¿Sí, Arturo?

-Vaya, esta vez no tuve que ir a buscarte.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿son tus botas de nuevo?

-No, nada de eso. - Al joven le sorprendió eso de su Rey, Arturo normalmente actuaba como un cretino cuando se aproximaban reuniones de gran importancia.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Si Merlín, has sido siempre fiel a mí, y todos aquí te ven como una especie de sabio a pesar de lo distraído que eres con los deberes.

-Oye, ese es mi trabajo, ser el tonto de la corte. -Merlín era el siervo personal de Arturo, pero a pesar de eso y del orgullo de su rey, después de muchos años y aventuras habían construido una amistad sólida. Claro está, que Arturo siempre se las ingeniaba para portase como un Rey de lo más pesado.

Arturo se tumbó en una silla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hablo en serio Merlín, se rumora por todos lados que una guerra se aproxima, y yo es que no sé que hacer, no quiero llevar a mis hombres a muerte, si peleo será para proteger a Camelot, no para conquistar reinos ajenos.

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Arturo.

-Sin embargo, quiero buscar una forma de garantizarlo. Merlín, me estoy enterando que no sólo debemos lidiar con los escoceses de las tierras altas y sus molestos druidas, sino que también los vikingos siguen con vida, al igual que más dragones, eso sin mencionar la chica de cabello mágico de Corona y la Reina del Hielo de Arendelle. No cabe duda de que mi padre tenía la razón, la magia y esos seres sólo son señal de mal augurio.

-Tenemos más aliados, Arturo, los reinos vecinos, incluso los reinos sajones te han jurado lealtad. Tú eres quien ha mantenido a este reino en pie y unido.

-Sé que somos un gran reino. Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo le pido a mis hombres, a mi pueblo, que luche ante seres con habilidades diferentes?, y ciertamente especiales. Tu recuerdas la última vez que nos atacó un dragón. Sólo era uno Merlín, ¿qué haremos con un ejercito?

-Podrías intentar establecer comunicación con los vikingos…

-Esos saqueadores… no me dan buena espina, tampoco a los sajones. Podría crear una Alianza con Dunbroch, pero debido a sus druidas y a su gente transformada en osos, no me inspiran confianza.

-Confía en mí, como yo en ti Arturo, nadie quiere una guerra se esa magnitud, alguien querrá iniciar y hacer tratados de paz-

-Disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? – Ginebra entra tocando la puerta. -Arturo, el consejo aguarda por ti.

-Lo harás bien. -Merlín colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Arturo se reincorporó, listo para la reunión. Cruzó la puerta no sin antes intercambiar una sonrisa con Ginebra. Cuando por fin se hallaba lejos de la habitación, Ginebra preguntó.

\- ¿Has escuchado las noticias? Que los druidas regresan a las tierras altas, todos se están juntando para regresar a su tierra natal. Pero lo que más me preocupa es ese niño Mordred, ya ha crecido bastante como su magia. Oh, Merlín, siento que ese niño sigue guardando rencor hacia nosotros.

-Tranquila Gwen, estaremos preparados. - Y le dio un abrazó a su amiga, teniendo en mente que esa misma noche debía salir a investigar lo que pasaba.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

 _Sueño de Mérida…_

 _\- ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Vamos Hiccup, más rápido!_

 _-Tú lo has pedido, sujétate arquera. -Hiccup comenzó a hacer más maniobras con Toothless._

 _\- ¡WOOOHOOO! - Mérida definitivamente estaba teniendo una explosión de adrenalina. Cuando terminaron las maniobras, Mérida seguía abrazando al jinete por la espalda, hacía unos meses que hacían esto a solas, esos paseos con el furia nocturna, era el secreto de ambos. Su forma de librarse por un momento de sus deberes reales, habían encontrado un amigo y compañero de aventuras, el chico amaba explorar y la chica amaba las nuevas emociones._

 _Hiccup giró un poco la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, viéndose el uno al otro fijamente por un largo tiempo, hasta que él aparto la mirada y ambos se sonrojaron._

 _Fin del Sueño_

Mérida despertaba poco a poco, se sentía mejor que la noche anterior. Tomo la cabeza con sus manos y apenas pudo visualizar lo que fue de una fogata frente a ella, ahora sólo cenizas.

-Al fin despiertas. - Era el chico de la noche anterior. - ¿Cómo te sientes, rojita?

-Hmph, mi cabeza me da vueltas. - El muchacho le dio un vaso con té caliente. Mérida dudo un momento y él lo notó.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!, te cuide toda la noche, si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo hubiera hecho. -Ante esto, Mérida se avergonzó un poco por los sucesos de anoche y saber que no pudo hacer nada. Dio un sorbo al té.

-Ayer me dijiste que estabas perdido…

-Y es verdad, he viajado por dos días sin encontrar nada cerca, por lo menos ahora no estoy solo, ¿sabes por dónde ir? - Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué hacías en el bosque ayer?

\- ¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque ayer?

-Oye, ayer te salvé, no tienes porqué responder así. - el chico comenzaba a notar la actitud de Mérida.

\- Gracias, pero no te lo pedí. - El chico estaba algo frustrado ante sus respuestas. Inhalo profundamente.

-Mira, es obvio que los dos pasamos por muchas cosas, y ambos queremos salir de este bosque. Yo no te hice nada a pesar de tu estado y tu no me has clavado la daga en el cuello ¿Tregua? – extendió su mano hasta ella.

-Daga, ¿en dónde está mi daga? – Mérida se levantó de sobresalto.

-Te lo diré hasta que aceptes venir conmigo, juntos será más fácil hallar la salida. -Mérida respiró profundo, recobrando su madurez previamente opacada por sus impulsos. No tenía opción y era claro.

-De acuerdo, tregua, busquemos la salida. Soy Mérida.

-Flynn Rider. - Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-Y dime Flynn, ¿hacía donde quieres llegar? – le devolvió la daga a Mérida.

-Yo, bueno, sólo estoy buscando a un mago. - Flynn comenzó a tomar sus cosas para partir de inmediato.

\- ¿Planeas hacer un trato?, Deberías tener cuidado, la magia siempre viene con un precio…

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea. ¿Qué hay de ti? - Flynn quería evitar el interrogatorio.

-Fui secuestrada por unos hombres, estoy buscando la manera de llegar a…- Mérida dudo en decirle su lugar de origen. - A Camelot… un barco que me lleve hasta allá.

\- ¿Eres de Camelot?, No te creo que hayas sido secuestrada, el Rey Arturo es famoso por cuidar celosamente de cada rincón de su reino.

-Bueno, no estaba en el reino cuando sucedió, mira, esta claro que evitamos las preguntas, ¿seguimos avanzando?

-De acuerdo, entonces, mmm ¿frío o calor? – Mérida miró sorprendida.

-Frío. -Entendió el juego de Flynn. - ¿Arco o espada?

\- Espada. -Sin duda sería un largo camino para ambos.

* * *

 **Reino de Arendelle**

Después de acaloradas discusiones, la reunión entre los reinos había terminado, quedando en recibir apoyo en caso de invasiones extranjeras. Las principales "amenazas" eran Camelot y los clanes de Las Tierras Altas.

-Esto es una bomba de tiempo.

\- Hiccup, es por nuestra supervivencia. La ventaja que tenemos es que el Rey Arturo no realizará Alianza con el Rey Fergus, gracias a sus druidas.

\- ¿Y es qué no podríamos hablar con alguno de ellos?, Así sería una paz para todos…

\- Hiccup, los escoces nunca van a confiar en nosotros, nuestros antepasados saqueaban, mataban y violaban a su pueblo; de los sajones, bueno, los nuestros habían conquistado sus reinos. Los únicos que lograron mantener a raya a los vikingos fueron Camelot y Las Tierras Altas. El rencor de esos tiempos no se olvida, hijo.

-Papá, siempre hay otra solución, el rey Arturo podría convencer a los sajones de…

-El Rey Uther, padre de Arturo mantenía prisionero a un dragón en su castillo, cuando fue liberado atacó Camelot. Arturo no quiere saber más de dragones. -Hiccup se apartó buscando a Toothless. - ¿A dónde vas Hiccup?

\- Buscaré información sobre hechiceros, debemos traer de regreso a Astrid. -Hiccup montó a su dragón y se bajo el casco. Su padre odiaba esas acciones, pero comprendía lo que sentía. Se lamento por no ser estricto con él cuando se enteró de su amistad con una escocesa.

Hiccup volaba a toda velocidad, intentando que el viento desvaneciera esos recuerdos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Hiccup regresaba después de un viaje de exploración con Toothless. Cuando toco tierra, sus amigos lo estaban esperando, el semblante en sus rostros era aviso de una mala noticia, junto con el pequeño desastre en una zona de la isla. Heather estaba con ellos._

 _\- ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

 _-Es Astrid… ella… ella ha sido petrificada. -Informó Heather._

 _\- ¿Qué?, eso es imposible. -Hiccup se abrió paso hasta llegar y lo comprobó: una estatua de su ex novia._

 _-No… Astrid…-Hiccup se acercó y abrazó la estatua. Lloró y comenzó a hablar conteniendo el llanto. -Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Esto es mi culpa._

 _Hiccup conoció a una arquera escocesa en uno de sus viajes. El tiempo paso y se enamoró de ella, cada que podía iba a visitarla. Con el tiempo, sus ausencias eran obvias. Sus amigos no se quedaron con la duda y lo siguieron para descubrirlo. La noticia no tardo en llegar a oíos de su padre, quien le advertía alejarse de ella. Desde luego, Hiccup nunca accedió, a pesar de que todos estaban en su contra, a pesar de que Astrid lo seguía todas partes y evitase que se fuera lejos de Berk. Hiccup había terminado con Astrid mucho antes de conocer a Mérida; había ocasiones en las que los celos de Astrid eran muy evidentes. No era que acabarán en malos términos, Hiccup aún le guardaba cariño, después de todo, fue su primer amor. Le tenía respeto y admiración por ser la mejor jinete de Berk. Sólo que después del rompimiento, Hiccup se concentró en pasar página, cosa que con Astrid era lo contrario. Así que cuando la rubia tomaba esas actitudes con respecto a Mérida, Hiccup llegaba a exasperarse._

 _-Ella te ha mentido desde el principio. Hiccup, esto lo hizo un druida, no hay magos más cercanos que ellos. Y ella… no sólo es escocesa, es la princesa Mérida del clan DunBroch._

 _Hiccup se reincorporó volteando hacía donde Heather, con ojos abiertos e incredilos._

 _Flash Back End_

 _Flash Back_

 _Hiccup caminaba de un lado hacía otro, intentando comprender todo, las manos sobre su cabeza y su enojo era claro. Sostenía un collar con lazos celtas grabados._

 _\- ¡¿Todo el tiempo mentiste?!_

 _\- ¡No!, Yo nunca…, ¡Agh! Hiccup, si no te dije que era la princesa de Dunbroch era por una buena razón…_

 _\- ¿Querías obtener información sobre mí? ¡¿Sobre mí Berk?! -Mérida rompió en llanto y furia, pero pudo responder._

 _\- ¡No!, Yo nunca te haría daño, si no te dije antes fue porque me sentía libre a tu lado, sabía que nuestros reinos eran enemigos, no quería arruinarlo todo, yo… yo tenía miedo Hiccup, no quería que lo nuestro acabará por un tonto conflicto del pasado. Tú y yo somos los herederos al trono, una vida junto a ti se veía imposible… -Hiccup volteo su mirada a la chica, él con ojos cristalinos, y ella con lágrimas en sus mejillas._

 _\- No digas más mentiras, Mérida. Dime quien demonios petrificó a Astrid. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _\- Hiccup, no te dije la verdad de mi linaje, pero de Astrid, no tengo la menor idea. Los clanes no tenemos contacto cercano con druidas… nadie de los clanes planeó atacar Berk. -Mérida se acercó a Hiccup, tomándolo de los hombros. - ¡Demonios, Hiccup!, los clanes no quieren guerra y ustedes tienen dragones. ¿De qué serviría atacarlos? -Hiccup la apartó, ahora estaba hablando como princesa, y el debía hacer lo mismo._

 _-Esto es tu culpa, es mi culpa, Astrid… ella es una roca por mi inconciencia. -Esas palabras no hacían más que lastimar más a Mérida. -Soy el futuro líder de Berk, yo... yo no puedo abandonarlos. Adiós, Mérida._

 _Flash Back End_

Hiccup gritó de frustración, extrañaba a Mérida, extrañaba sus rojos cabellos, extrañaba pasar aventuras juntos, extrañaba esas lecciones de arco y de vuelo junto a ella.

Se odiaba a si mismo por lo sucedido con Astrid, se odiaba por no poder parar una posible boda con Elsa, se odiaba por no ser capaz de cuidar de Berk cuando lo necesitaba, y ahora Astrid estaba pagando el precio.

* * *

 **Reino Corona.**

La princesa Rapunzel yacía en su cama en posición fetal, hacía tiempo que las pesadillas la acosaban, hace tiempo que intentaba mantener la alegría en su reino, de ser la luz y seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

-Rapunzel…-su amiga y dama de compañía la llamó. Cassandra era sin duda su mejor pilar ahora, Rapunzel solía ser muy inocente, y Cassandra era todo lo contrario, la necesitaba más que nunca en estos momentos, necesitaba de su fortaleza.

-Cass... eres tú. -Forzó una sonrisa. -Sólo estaba intentando despejar mi mente, es decir, las pesadillas sobre Gothel de nuevo, y ese ser de las sombras.

-Debemos buscar una solución a las pesadillas, te prepararé un té.

-No, no Cass, quédate aquí conmigo, por favor. -La rubia no pudo más y soltó en llanto abrazando a su amiga.

\- Es por él, ¿Cierto?

-Es que yo… no logro entenderlo. Lo amaba, el me amaba, sé que ese sentimiento no ha desaparecido, pero no puedo comprender por qué… por qué se fue sin decir una palabra.

-Oh Rapunzel, estoy segura de que no quería dañarte, él volverá.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque los dos son mis mejores amigos, y sé lo mucho que se aman. Estoy segura de que él tenía razones para irse, y sé que es por tu bien, él volverá. -Cassandra se sentía muy mal por ocultarle la verdad. La chica un poco más calmada se levantó y caminó hacía el balcón. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Cass tuviera la razón.

-Espero que mis padres regresen pronto. Lamento no haber viajado con ellos, hace tiempo que no veo a mis primas desde la coronación de Elsa.

-Una loca coronación, los enredos son de familia.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, Cass se paro a su lado mirando el atardecer en el balcón. Estos últimos días ella había sido la reina, la carga de trabajo era muy grande. Afortunadamente nada que no se pudiese controlar.

De pronto el sonido de una guitarra y una muchedumbre de personas acercándose al centro de la plaza del pueblo.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Su nombre es Once-Ler, es un vendedor ambulante. O vendedor de baratijas. -Cassandra siempre con su actitud sarcástica.

-Vayamos a ver Cass. -La princesa se llevó de prisa a Cassandra para llegar a aquella multitud.

Mientras las dos chicas se abrían paso entre las personas se podía escuchar los comentarios de asombro de las personas.

\- ¿Tiene problemas con las pesadillas? Sólo por hoy en un módico precio, adquiera este atrapasueños traído del Bosque Encantado. O quizá un hechizo de amor para unas hermosas jovencitas. También podrá encontrar un remedio, un brebaje a cualquier mal, agua milagrosa Pozo de Lázaro. ¡Vengan y descúbranlo por su cuenta!, sólo en la tienda de OInce Ler.

-Vaya farsante. -Cass seguía de brazos cruzados.

-Vamos Cass, aunque sean falsas, hay cosas muy bonitas para comprar, quizá como regalos.

-Princesa Rapunzel, un gusto tenerla aquí, y estar en tan bello Reino Corona. -Decía mientras se acercaba a ella. – Un regalo de mi parte. -Decía mientras le daba un collar con una piedra singular de color verde.

\- Wow, am, gracias, interesante collar, ¿de dónde es?

\- Es una joya traída desde la isla de Motunui, la leyenda cuenta que es el corazón de Tefiti, la Diosa creadora de la vida.

-O sólo es una piedra tallada. -Respondió Cassandra sarcásticamente.

\- Haha, alguien con carácter fuerte, ¿eh?, toma para ti. -Once-Ler le lanzó una piedra con una runa vikinga. -Quizá sólo sea una piedra tallada, pero combina con sus ojos, alteza. Si me excusan señoritas, debo seguir presentando mis artilugios. Buen día. -Regresó a su puesto.

-Genial… un lunático en el reino. -Cassandra se adelantó para regresar al palacio. Rapunzel se quedó observando las curiosas marcas de la piedra, como si fuera un acertijo.

-Vamos Pascal, debemos ir a la biblioteca. -El camaleón hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras escalaba a su hombro.

* * *

 **Reino de Camelot.**

El joven mago Marlín caminaba a las afueras de la ciudad, para ser más exactos, buscando la colina más alta. Cuidando que no fuera visto por nadie. Admiro la Luna y las Estrellas. Era una paz especial esa noche.

\- ¡Kilgharrah!, ¡Ven hacía mí! -Merlín espero pacientemente a que el dragón apareciese por el cielo. Hacía más de dos años desde que ese dragón le dijo su destino como mago en la corte de Ray, y su deber para guiar a Arturo por el camino de la paz. Pasaron varios minutos, ¿dónde estaba ese dragón? Merlín vio copos de nieve caer frente a él, se supone que aún no eran épocas de invierno.

-Parece que tu amigo no vendrá. -El hechicero reconoció la voz.

\- Hola Jack Frost, ¿viajando nuevamente?

-Vine a advertirte que el dragón no va a venir esta noche, por cierto, no sé porque lo llaman dragón, se supone que es primo lejano de la raza de los dragones, después de todo puede hablar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Dime, ¿sabes algo de lo que está pasando?

-Sólo se un par de cosas amigo. -Jack decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro congelando las plantas. ¿Cómo se conocieron?, bien, Jack era un ser inmortal, y siempre se sentía solo, excepto por otros seres iguales a él, sin embargo, había personas poseedoras de magia que conocían de su existencia, sin embargo, la mayoría sólo buscaría interactuar con él para controlarlo y a sus poderes de hielo.

Pero con Merlín todo fue diferente, este joven hechicero nunca usaba sus poderes con fines egoístas, Jack quedó estupefacto al saber que servía al Rey Arturo, al Reino donde podrían quemarlo vivo por ser un ser de magia. Desde entonces era con el único mortal con quien Jack podría hablar, era de ayuda el no tener que lidiar con semi-Dioses o guardianes todo el tiempo.

\- Lo único que yo sé es por Arturo, sé que los reinos sajones recibieron noticias de movimiento por parte de Berk.

-Ah sí, a eso iba, amigo. Kilgharrah voló hacía Berk, yo lo ví hace un par de noches, cuando volaba cerca de DunBroch. Probablemente vaya a cuidar de los dragones, no creo que sea para alianza con Berk, después de todo, tú Merlín eres el Dragon Lord*.

\- ¿Y sobre las movilizaciones de los reinos?

\- Se rumorea que la princesa Mérida de Dunbroch fue secuestrada por dragones, así que culpan a Berk. Pero estoy seguro de que no fue un dragón, cuando estuve por sus tierras pude sentir una energía maligna. Pero Berk culpa a Dunbroch, pues una de sus jinetes fue transformada en una estatua de piedra después de un encuentro con un druida, ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¡Astrid! !Sí!, esa chica, es la ex novia del hijo del jefe, el cual posiblemente intenten una alianza de matrimonio con la reina de Arendelle.- Jack se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Después continúo con su extensa explicación:

-En fin, todo es confuso, incluso para los inmortales, el semi-Dios Maui anda buscando en todas partes su preciada piedra que han robado a Tefiti. Los guardianes andan como locos planeando formas de mantener las esperanzas en los niños, y los magos tienen cada vez mejores ganancias por el miedo de las personas. Luego un tal Rumpelstiltskin anda haciendo pacos con todo el mundo y…

-Ve más despacio, Jack, es mucha información. Estoy pensando en ir a Berk cuando el dragón regrese, quizá pueda hacer que Arturo y Estoico negocien. Puedo ayudar a esa chica, Astrid. Usaré mi magia.

-Ja, ¿Cómo harás todo eso sin que te acusen de traidor o espía?

-Podré transformarme en el viejo yo de nuevo, y tú, mi querido Frost, me ayudarás.

-Acepto, aunque no sea guardián, me preocupa el bienestar, en especial de los niños.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va con todo con la Reina Elsa?

-Ella, bueno, quizá tenga que casarse con el heredero de Berk, y pues yo… ¿qué puedo hacer?, ella nunca me verá ni sabrá de mi existencia. La he cuidado desde que nació, me siento responsable de sus poderes.

\- Yo sé que algún día podrá saber de ti, de una u otra forma, has estado presente la mayor parte de su vida y aunque nunca te vio, estoy seguro de que pudo sentirte.

\- Aprecio tu optimismo, ahora entiendo como logras persuadir a Arturo.

\- Volveré al castillo. Jack, quisiera pedirte un último favor. ¿Podrías mantener al tanto a Mavis?, Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. Porque estoy seguro que no sólo será una batalla entre humanos, también será una batalla entre seres mágicos.

-Cuenta con ello amigo. -Jack Frost levantó su bastón y una corriente de aire lo levantó, llevándolo en dirección a Transylvania.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRUEBA, EL TITULO Y EL PRIMER CAP PUEDEN CAMBIAR Y SER MAS LARGO, PERO CHICOS, DEPENDE LAS REACCIONES DEL PUBLICO, SI ES QUE LES INTERESA ESTA TEMÁTICA, EL TRAMA, ETC. HAGANMELO SABER 3**

 **Aclaraciones.**

*Druida, palabra para referirse a una especie de mago o bruja en la cultura celta, la cual recordemos que son una parte importante en los escoceses.

*Ragnar Lodbrock, existió y fue un vikingo que realizó varias expediciones y saqueos a los pueblos sajones de Inglaterra.

*Merlín… ¿sirviente de Arturo?, prometo que no será complicado, pero quizá tarden en acostumbrarse si es que no han visto la serie de Merlín, pues como dije, Disney siempre pinta a Arturo como un niño del pueblo que tiene una profecía, sin embargo las leyendas dicen que en realidad era hijo del Rey Uther, y si, aunque la leyenda dice que Merlín es más viejo que Arturo, en esta serie es de su edad, esto para hacerlo más entretenido :3 lo cual me fascinó a mí. En la serie relata como Uther, el padre de Arturo, prohíbe la magia y ejecuta a todo aquel que la práctica. Especialmente nombran mucho a los druidas, que eran como los magos de escocia (las tierras altas), ¿Ahora entienden por qué escogí la serie?, pues se lleva mucho con la cultura de Mérida :D

Y de hecho, por la ley anti magia en Camelot xD es la razón de que Merlín actúe como un tonto, asi nadie sospecha de sus grandes poderes y sólo hay una persona en la corte que sabe su secreto y es Gallius, el médico de la corte y ex hechicero.

*Dragon Lord, es en a serie de Merlin el hechicero que posee la habilidad de controlar y comunicarse con la raza de dragones, estos siempre acatarán las ordenes de un Dragón Lord.


	2. El ladrón y la arquera, Parte II

Bueno chicos, los que no conozcan bien sobre la serie de Merlín:

-Ginebra, es la esposa del rey Arturo, aunque en mi historia aún no se han casado. En la serie por motivos obvios xD la llamaban Gwynevere, de diminutivo era Gwen, así que, si leen Ginebra o Gwen, me refiero a la misma persona.

-Gauis es el mentor y maestro de Merlín, solía ser un mago, pero cuando Uther prohibió la magia Gauis dejó de practicarla y se convirtió en el médico real.

-Emrys era el nombre con el cual los druidas identificaban a Merlín.

¿Qué les parece una clase de historia? Además les recomendaré un par de series :3

Para que se pueda digerir esta info, comencemos con la llegada de los romanos a la gran isla conocida actualmente como Inglaterra, bueno, los romanos conquistaron gran parte excepto las tierras del norte o lo que se conoce como escocia, pues existía una tribu con cultura celta a los cuales llamaron los pictos, esto por la forma de pintarse su cuerpo (como se muestra el clan Macinthosh de Valiente), después sucede la caída de Roma y estos se retiran, dejando a las personas que se quedaron ahí (conocidos como anglos) a merced de los saqueadores, entre ellos los sajones, quienes eran paganos. Pasa el tiempo y se apoderan de la gran isla, de nuevo, no pudieron conquistar por completo a Escocia (escoceses loquillos), y desplazan a los anglos hacia lo que hoy se conoce como Galés, en donde se desarrollan las leyendas de Arturo y Merlín.

Prácticamente la mayor parte de la isla eran sajones, quienes con el tiempo se cambiaron sus creencias paganas. Aquí es donde les recomiendo ver series como "Vikingos", porque es cuando los sajones se acostumbran a su nueva vida y son saqueados por los vikingos.

Después de varios saqueos y excursiones, los vikingos logran hacerse del control de la isla, incluso conquistando parte de Escocia e incluso Galés, pero llega Alfredo el grande, quien logra expulsar a los invasores. Y desde luego hay otras reconquistas y de nuevo otros líderes sajones que lográn expulsarlos, el punto es que a pesar de que Galés y Escocia tuvieron encuentros con vikingos, no lograron ser conquistados.

Otro punto es que los vikingos vienen de los países nórdicos, en su mayoría de Dinamarca y Noruega, Noruega es el lugar en donde se inspira para hacer Frozen. En fin, el resto es historia. Pues chicos y chicas, espero que con eso puedan entender un poco más sobre la trama del fic y porque los reinos no confían entre sí, o se niegan a hacer tratados.

Otra serie es "Outlanderer", aunque se sitúa en un tiempo mucho después de los vikingos, podrás entender un poco sobre sus tradiciones y creencias, aparte, amé la trama. Aparte, me imagino a los hermanos de Mérida con el rostro o el porte del protagonista de esta serie, Jamie, aunque en mi historia solo cuenten con 13 años.

* * *

Sobre guerra y amores

Capítulo II. "El ladrón y la arquera, Parte II"

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado, con Mérida y Flynn**

\- ¿Prefieres el elemento sorpresa o atacar directamente?

\- Mmm, eso depende de la situación, pero suelo ser muy impulsiva a veces. - ¿Cómo es posible qué Mérida continuará hablando con un extraño como si se tratará de un amigo de la infancia?, Flynn era especialmente social, se le facilitaba iniciar conversaciones con cualquier persona. Y desde luego Mérida tenía agrado por ciertos temas de conversación.

\- ¿Escuchas eso? -Mérida paró abruptamente.

\- Parecen ser caballos. -Ambos salieron del sendero, escondiéndose entre los árboles.

\- Tienen uniformes, podrían ayudarnos. -Flynn estaba a punto de salir, pero Mérida lo detuvo del brazo.

\- Flynn, la razón por la que ayer me encontraste empapada, fue porque salté a río cuando escapaba de estos hombres.

\- ¿Qué?

-Confía en mí, no son buenas personas.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -Una mujer con capa alerto a los dos, giraron la cabeza y antes de poder hacer nada, fueron elevados por una fuerza misteriosa a la vez. Precisamente la mujer levanto sus dos brazos y las manos en una forma que pareciera ahorcarlos desde lejos; pues aquella energía la sentían justamente en sus gargantas, con dificultad de respirar. Flynn y Mérida se movían intentando escapar.

-Ay, dulzuras, de nada les servirá eso. ¡Muchachos! -Grito atrayendo a los soldados del sendero. Tomaron sus brazos y los ataron a sus espaldas. La mujer al fin los liberó y ambos recuperaron el aliento.

\- Así que pensaste poder escapar, ¿No, princesa?

-Esa voz… -Flynn intentaba hacer memoria para identificar la voz de la mujer, la cual sonrió y se bajo la capucha de la capa.

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Flynn Rider, o debería decir, Eugene Fitzherbert. -Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡Gothel!… tú habías muerto.

\- Lo sé querido, es sorprendente las vueltas de la vida, pero ahora puedo vengarme de los dos. Oh, y mira, me has traído a tu amiga. Es premio doble.

Los soldados se llevaron a los dos en caballos, directo hacia una gran roca. Sujetándolos fuertemente para evitar un escape. Se pararon frente a la gran roca, y Gothel la tocó por unos instantes. Una especie de portal se abrió, así que fueron obligados a entrar.

Ahora estaban en lo que parecía ser un calabozo, el lugar era húmedo y desagradable, había goteras por todas partes y el camino apenas era visible. Gothel señaló una celda para cada uno de ellos. Cerro las rejas y se llevó las llaves mirándolos con una mirada triunfante. Mérida conocía bien el lugar, pues en un principio había escapado de aquel castillo. La ventaja fue que estaba instalada en un dormitorio, ahora estaba en el calabozo.

\- ¡Diablos! -Soltó Mérida en frustración, cayó el piso.

\- ¡¿Eres la princesa de Dunbroch?!, Creí que eras de Camelot. No, no, no; esto es grave, Gothel está viva, las cosas se pondrán peor. -Flynn comenzó a quejarse mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su celda.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Eugene Fitzherbert. -Mérida le recordó que tampoco menciono su nombre real. Desde luego que no le confiarían su nombre a un extraño que conocieron en el bosque. Eugene colocó su espalda en la pared de la celda y resbaló al suelo. Mérida estaba de espaldas del otro lado del muro con el rostro sobre sus rodillas.

\- Entonces, estamos en la misma situación, ¿no?, dime, ¿Por qué te busca Gothel?

-A ella yo no la conozco hasta hoy. Es una larga historia.

\- Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se me ocurra un buen plan, roja.

\- Bien, todo comenzó cuando buscaba a una bruja, es por eso por lo que antes te advertí sobre la magia Eugene, trae graves consecuencias. Alguien fue convertido en piedra, yo quería buscan una cura, así que busqué por los bosques de Dunbroch a una bruja, nunca la encontré. Pero había un druida de nombre Mordred; él mencionó algo sobre un tal Rumpelstiltskin. Mordred me advirtió que la pócima era de dicho mago, Mordred me dijo como podría localizarlo. Así que esa misma noche me las arreglé para hacerlo, y ahí estaba él, su aspecto era horrible. Parecía tener piel de un sapo.

\- Continúa.

-Hice el trato con él, y me advirtió que hacer tratos con él traería terribles consecuencias. Y yo, yo lo acepté, estaba desesperada por conseguir esa cura. -Mérida se tomó un tiempo para seguir con la explicación. Pues le traía recuerdos a la última vez que vio a Hiccup, y se sentía frustrada al saber que estaba tan cerca de arreglar las cosas.

Eugene se conmovió al escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Mérida continúo:

-Cuando por fin tenía la cura en mis manos, regresé a Dunbroch, sólo para encontrar una parte de la aldea en llamas. Escondí la pócima en el tronco de un árbol y corrí a auxiliar a las personas. Después un enorme dragón apareció, creó una nube negra, y aparecí en este bosque. Luego apareció mi secuestrador, el responsable del dragón y del fuego aquella noche. Es por eso qué debo regresar, para aclarar todo y evitar una guerra. -Mérida se puso de pie. Flynn se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

\- De acuerdo, roja. Busquemos una salida, si Gothel esta viva, mi hogar está en peligro.

-No hay salida de aquí, aparte, acaban de llegar. -Decía un hombre mientras se acercaba a la celda.

\- Debí clavarte la flecha cuando tuve oportunidad. -Con furia, Mérida prestó atención a aquel hombre.

\- Mérida, ¿cómo podrías hacerle daño al salvador de DunBroch?

\- Tú no eres más que un falso pretencioso con deseos de venganza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres? -Eugene preguntó con tono desafiante.

-Oh, permíteme presentarme, Hans, de las Islas del Sur. Y en cuanto a lo que quiero, bueno, mi plan va más allá que secuestrar a una princesa. Varas, mi plan es vengarme de Arendelle y ser Rey. Mi plan inicial era secuestrar a Mérida para iniciar una batalla entre Dunbroch y Berk, con el objetivo de aliarme con los clanes de Dunbroch al regresarles a su princesa sana y salva, sólo bastaba un hechizo en Mérida para perder la memoria. Después me uniría a la batalla y les pondría final a esos dragones. Sólo así, después tendría control de las Tierras Altas y planear un asalto contra Arendelle. Sin embargo, Mérida escapó, pero descuida linda, los planes han cambiado y sé que te agrada estar aquí. -Hans intentó tocar la mejilla de Mérida a lo que la princesa lo impidió violentamente.

-No vas a ganar, Hans. Yo sé que Hiccup logrará hallar una manera para dialogar.

-Como te mencioné, princesa, mis planes han cambiado. Ahora Arendelle ha firmado un pacto con Berk y Corona, será un ejercito grande en caso de que ataquen a Berk o Arendelle. Los cuatro grandes clanes no atacarían a Berk, no con esas condiciones. Pero mi suerte va mejorando, me ha puesto en frente al novio de la princesa Rapunzel, espero que la familia real te aprecie. -Esta vez se dirigía a Eugene.

\- No, Rapunzel…-Eugene caía en cuenta del caos que estaba por desatarse.

\- Con ustedes dos podré chantajear a dos grandes naciones, y a sus ejércitos. Gothel y yo conseguiremos nuestras venganzas. ¿Dónde está Hiccup ahora, Mérida?

* * *

 **Reino de Camelot**

Merlín preparaba sus cosas para emprender el viaje hacía Berk, hacía falta la presencia de su dragón, preparó todo para la poción de transformación y regresar a su forma original. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era que no hallaba respuesta al hechizo de Astrid.

-Merlín, ¿A dónde vas? – entró Gaius, su mentor desde que llego a Camelot y su figura paterna.

-Yo, he conseguido permiso de Arturo. Me ausentaré unos días. Con el pretexto de ir a mi pueblo natal.

\- ¿Sigues con esa idea de ir a Berk?

-Debo hacer algo Gaius, no voy solo, Jack irá conmigo. -Gauis suspiró en tonó de derrota.

-Merlín, nunca pude detenerte a tus locas ideas, y sé que sabes lo que haces. Aun así, se precavido, vas a un territorio hostil. Pero sé de una amiga de la infancia que vive en los bosques de Dunbroch. Ella no es druida, aprendió de la magia aquí, en Camelot. Cuando Uther subió el trono ella se marchó para siempre. Su nombre es Nerys, ella podrá darte asilo, y la razón por la que confío en ella es porque sé que es de fiar. Aunque créeme que sus hechizos nunca son directos. -Gauis rió ante el recuerdo de esa vieja amiga.

\- La encontraré primero a ella, lo prometo Gauis, si eso te deja tranquilo.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que Mordred sigue al asecho.

\- Regresaré bien, lo prometo Gauis. Cuida de Arturo mientras no estoy. Gauis ayudaba al chico con los últimos detalles de su equipaje cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, era Ginebra con una chica apoyada en su hombro, la chica era de tez morena y cabello ondulado, casi simulando chinos.

-Gauis, necesita ayuda.

-Oh, si, acuéstala aquí, Gwen. -Gauis comenzó a buscar algo que ayudará a la chica a recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- ¿En dónde la has encontrado? -Merlín preguntó a Gwen.

-Estaba cerca del lago, apareció sobre una especie de barca. Estaba inconsciente, y mira sus ropas, no tiene zapatos y con esa ropa no puede soportar el frío. -Gwen decía esto intentando que la chica no escuchase para que no se ofendiera. -Iré por algo de ropa para ella. -Gwen salió.

-Niña, ¿me escuchas?, ¿Cómo te llamas? -Gauis veía que la chica volvía en sí. Para sorpresa de ambos se reincorporó rápidamente, dio un respiro profundo.

\- Mi nombre es Moana, ¿en dónde estoy?

\- Estás en el reino de Camelot.

\- Eso es… muy lejos de casa.

\- ¿De dónde vienes?

\- Motunui. Vine aquí para buscar a Emrys. -Ambos se quedaron estupefactos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Emrys?

-Fue un mensaje de los Dioses, el océano murmuraba tu nombre en mis sueños.

\- ¿El océano? -Merlín no lo podía creer.

\- Si, el me eligió para salvar a los míos.

\- Merlín, la antigua religión creía que la naturaleza poseía vida, el agua, el viento, la tierra. No me parece una locura. -Gauis explicó. -Lo que no me explico, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Bueno, una tarde el océano trajo una habichuela*, tomé mi balsa y comencé a navegar hasta estar completamente rodeada de mar. Ahí fue donde aventé la habichuela, y se creó un remolino; eso me trajo aquí.

\- ¿Habichuela?, Leí sobre ellas en los escritos de Avalón, los gigantes solían cultivarlas, no era un remolino sino un portal, Moana. -Gauis explicaba.

-Disculpen, he traído algo de ropa y comida para nuestra invitada, ¿podrían dejarnos un momento a solas? -Ambos salieron.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir más cómoda, aquí hace demasiado frío al anochecer. -Gwen ayudaba a Moana a vestirse con un vestido típico y nada estorboso de color salmón con detalles blancos. También zapatos, a lo que la chica se sintió incómoda. También le colocó una capa color lila.

-Gracias.

-Ahora estás lista, no pasarás fríos. -Gwen le sonrió a la chica.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, Gaius hablaba con Merlín.

-Merlín, Moana viene de una tribu de las Islas del Pacífico, eso es realmente lejos, y no muchos conocen de su existencia, pues se dice que el mar los protege. Ellos aún creen en cierta forma en la antigua religión, pero no hay magia hasta que mencionó la habichuela. Merlín, por primera vez soy yo quien te dice que debes ir a Berk, ayudar a esa chica e intentar enmendar esto. Es una señal, estoy seguro de eso. Una esperanza para todos, y el cambio que nosotros esperamos para Camelot. -Gaius dijo lo último con sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-Es la primera ves que lo escucho decirme palabras así, Gaius.

-Debemos intentarlo, Moana irá contigo. Tendremos que confiar en ella.

\- ¿Confiarme que eres Emrys? -Moana dijo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Posees magia o algo?

\- No, ya te lo dije, el océano me lo contó. Sé que tú eres Emrys, y no debes tener miedo, guardaré el secreto, sólo quiero tu ayuda.

* * *

 **Reino de Arendelle**

Elsa estaba descansando después del día pesado, al final todo acabó bien, se pacto la paz y apoyo entre los tres reinos. Lo que no lograba digerir era lo más obvio con respecto a Berk, es decir, con el reino Corona tenía lazos familiares y buenas relaciones hace años. Sin embargo, apegándose a las costumbres, un matrimonio arreglado era lo más común para unir dos naciones, ¡Gran tontería!, pero era su responsabilidad como Reina, tenía que aceptar su realidad y anteponer las necesidades del reino. Pero tenía la mínima esperanza de que un matrimonio no fuera necesario.

\- Elsa, soy yo, Anna.

-Adelante. - Anna se acercó y la abrazo.

-No permitiré que se lleve a cabo así un matrimonio, no puedes casarte con alguien a quien no amas…

-Anna…

-No le conoces, no sabes si tienes cosas en común…

-Anna...

\- Además, Berk está muy lejos, ¿tendrán que mudarse acá?

\- ¡Anna!, lo de el matrimonio fue un comentario de nuestros asesores, no creo que Estoico ni Hiccup estén de acuerdo. Sólo esperemos que esta situación no empeoré, de lo contrario, debemos cumplir con esas reglas y tradiciones.

-Pero si llega a pasar, no lo aceptaré, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti, y si eso llegase a pasar, haría todo para impedirlo. -Anna abrazó a su hermana.

-Gracias Anna. -Elsa correspondió. -Y dime, ¿cómo esta Kristoff?

-Sobrevivió a su primera reunión, lo hará bien. Justo ahora esta con nuestros tíos, nos esperan abajo Elsa. -La reina acompañó a su hermana.

\- Gracias por venir.

-Lo has hecho bien, Elsa. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de ambas. -La reina Arianna era la prima de su madre.

\- Muchas gracias tía Arianna. -Anna respondió.

-Por favor, disfruten de la comida y la música.

\- Si nos disculpan. -Anna tomó a Kristoff para bailar una pieza. Estoico se acercó a ellos y comenzó una conversación con el Rey Frederick.

\- ¿Cómo está Rapunzel?

-Oh querida, ha aprendido muchas cosas, y va avanzando considerablemente.

-Me alegra, gobernará con sabiduría como sus padres.

\- Si me permites tía Arianna, saldré a tomar un poco de aire.

-Adelante, cariño. - Arianna se reunió con su esposo y Estoico.

Elsa salió al jardín, preguntándose que cosas deparará el futuro y si tendría que usar sus poderes por el bien de Arendelle. Pensando las posibilidades de enmendar los conflictos con los clanes de las Tierras Altas y con Camelot. Y por más que daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba solución. En verdad, ¿Nadie iba a olvidar el pasado? Elsa trató de concertarse y sentir a aquella presencia que siempre la acompañaba en los momentos más difíciles. Desde que era una niña siempre sintió que alguien la cuidaba de cerca. La prueba más especial de esto fue el día en que sus padres fallecieron, después de el funeral se alejó por el bien de Anna, pero como necesitaba de un abrazó o un afecto.

Esa noche, notó como el hielo de sus ventanas comenzaron a dibujarse con diversas flores, animales y sonrisas, al principio se asustó, eso lucía algo tétrico. Pero un conejo dibujado comenzó a cobrar vida y a saltar por toda la habitación. Eso hizo que su corazón sanará el dolor por unos minutos. Y desde entonces lo supo, ella tenía un guardián en su vida. No hay duda de que esa entidad la ayudo a sobrevivir todos esos años de soledad. Y ahora necesitaba una señal para saber que seguía a su lado.

-Por favor, si es que sigues ahí, ayúdame a encontrar una solución, te lo pido espíritu del invierno. Necesito un consejo, una fortaleza… -Elsa espero una respuesta o alguna señal. No pasó nada. Eso la hacía sentir triste y desanimada.

Un dragón aterrizó cerca, era Hiccup. Se acercó a ella.

-Buenas noches su majestad.

-Buenas noches, Hiccup.

-Ha sido un largo día ¿no?

-En absoluto, al final todo resultó satisfactorio. -Era un poco incómodo hablar así, ambos tenían el ánimo por el suelo y cansados por la reunión.

\- ¿Le molesta si me quedo a hacerle compañía?

-Eres bienvenido Hiccup.

Mirando a las estrellas, ambos se parecían en ser dos gobernantes con serios problemas en sus vidas.

-Lamento lo que sucedió con tu amiga.

\- ¿Eh?, Astrid, encontraré la forma de traerla de regreso.

\- Estoy segura, quisiera ayudarte, pero sólo sé congelar cosas. – La primera risa del día para ambos. - ¿Harán todo lo posible para evitar la guerra?

-Desde luego que sí, su majestad. No hemos recibido ninguna agresión de los clanes, sólo el incidente con Astrid.

\- ¡HICCUP!- otro dragón llegaba surcando los cielos.

-¿Patapez? -Se suponía que debía estar en Berk. Se aceró a tal punto que casi golpea a ambos. Hiccup quito a Elsa del camino tirándola al suelo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, su alteza?

-Gracias a ti. -Hiccup la ayudo a reincorporarse.

-Patapez, ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! -los invitados salieron en ese momento del castillo después del alboroto.

-¡Hiccup, Estoico!, ¡Debemos regresar a Berk, de inmediato!, Los clanes de las tierras altas han comenzado a movilizarse, se van a reunir y vienen con un gran ejército.

Anna y Kristoff compartieron miradas con Elsa de preocupación, era lo que temían todo este tiempo, que la guerra se desatase. Arianna y Frederick se miraron incrédulos.

Estoico cambió su semblante y dio la orden.

-Todos, a sus dragones. Nos retiramos, pero seguimos en contacto con ustedes. -Estoico dijo a los Reyes de Corona y a Elsa.

-Toothless, andando. - Hiccup justo las manos le temblaban y un nudo insoportable en su garganta y estómago. ¿Acaso Mérida no era más que el enemigo después de todo?, apretó los dientes. Él debía ser fuerte y ver por el futuro de Berk, incluso si eso significaba pelear contra Mérida… contra su Mérida.

* * *

 **Reino de Camelot**

-Entonces, ¿ya estás listo para irte Merlín?

-Vine a despedirme Arturo, y a desearte buena suerte.

-La buena suerte vendrá cuando te vayas, Merlín; al menos habrá menos desastres en el castillo. Pero no tardes demasiado en regresar, aún necesito quien lave mi ropa.

-Y alguien que te saqué de apuros cuando no sabes cómo actuar con Gwen.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que debes ser más valiente si quieres algo con ella. Eres el Rey, nadie puede cuestionarte.

-Ah, será mejor que te vayas antes que decida remplazarte para siempre. -Arturo se levantó y estrechó su mano. -Buen viaje, Merlín. -Sus bromas ya eran una costumbre del día con día.

-Hasta pronto, amigo.

Merlín estaba a punto se salir del castillo, se encontró con Moana en el bosque y caminó con ella hasta llegar a una colina alta y lo suficientemente alejada. Invocó el nombre del Dragón, esta vez fueron cuestión de segundos para que apareciera por los cielos.

\- ¡Wow! -Fue lo único que atino a decir Moana.

\- Me has llamado, joven mago.

\- ¿En dónde te habías metido?

-Asuntos familiares. Ya sé porque me has llamado, y veo que has traído a una nueva amiga.

-Si, Moana, él es Kilgharrah, el último en su especie.

-Gusto en conocerte. -Moana seguía asombrada.

-El gusto es mío, Moana de Motunui. No eres la única que sabe cosas. Comencemos con este viaje, será muy largo. -El dragón agachó su cabeza y cuerpo para permitir a Merlín subir. Moana lo dudó por un momento, y el mago le dio la mano.

-Yo te ayudo. -Dijo con una solidaria sonrisa. Moana recuperó su espíritu aventurero y subió al dragón.

-Sujétense. -El dragón comenzó el vuelo.

\- ¡Woah! - Moana vio el gran paisaje.

\- ¡Si! ¡Olvidé lo genial que se siente hacer esto! -Merlín gritaba con las manos hacia el viento.

\- ¿A dónde iremos primero?

-Haremos una parada en Dunbroch, y debo presentarte a un amigo en cuanto lleguemos allá, es parte de la misión.

Esta sería la segunda gran aventura de Moana, de repente la nostalgia llegó cuando recordó cómo conoció a Maui, deseando que él estuviese bien. Merlín era todo lo que el océano contaba, una persona valiente y sabia, a ella le agradaba su presencia. Extendió sus brazos disfrutando de la brisa.

* * *

 **Bosque Encantado**

Mérida y Eugene seguían intentando salir de alguna forma, trataban de forzar la cerradura.

\- Agh, esto es imposible.

-No te rindas aún Eugene, debe haber una manera.

-Esa desquiciada de Gothel.

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es una bruja?

\- En todo el sentido de la palabra, bueno, antes no contaba con poderes. Pero es la persona más ruin que he conocido.

\- Demasiado ruin para trabajar con Hans… ¡Ouch!, genial… me hice un rasguño.

\- Mérida, saldremos de aquí, y ¿seguiremos trabajando juntos hasta salir del Bosque?

-Eso si salimos.

-Esto es en serio, me agradas, y pareces una chica ruda y fuerte; pero eres de Dunbroch, yo de Corona y…

-Dunbroch nunca ha tenido conflicto con Corona, hasta hoy. Pero nos necesitamos para salir de aquí y encontrar un medio para volver a casa.

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo.

-Y dime Eugene, ¿para qué buscabas a un mago?

-Esto… yo… al igual que tú, necesitaba ayuda para parar una especie de mal en Corona, desde hace días que las personas que salen de los muros son atacadas por extrañas criaturas. Las describen como una especie de orcos o trasgos. Nunca las he visto pero, tuve visiones del futuro. Yo necesito un hechizo de protección.

-Eugene, sé cuidadoso, la magia viene con condiciones. La princesa de Corona debe ser muy especial para que hagas esto, por tú novia.

-Lo es, Punzie es genial, ella es el amor de mi vida, anhelo volver en cuanto antes, partí de Corona hace un mes, y yo no le dije nada porque sabía que no me permitiría venir solo y ella tenía deberes reales. Sólo por ella estoy aquí… - hubo una clase de silencio incómodo. -Y dime roja, ¿Quién es Hiccup?, fue lo último que dijiste antes de desmayarte cuando te encontré.

Mérida temía esa pregunta.

-Hiccup, él… es, perdón, era mi… novio.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -Eugene paró por un momento. Mérida tomó una pequeña barra de metal oxidada del suelo.

\- El era de un pueblo enemigo, era algo imposible desde el principio.

-Harás sacar mi lado más cursi, pero no hay imposibles para eso. Lo sé porque lo he vivido, el amor sana, y es esperanza. No pierdas tu sueño con él, Mérida. - La chica se detuvo un momento para limpiar sus lágrimas, si tan sólo supera que se trata del heredero a jefe de Berk.

-Creo que lo tengo… ¡Si! -Eugene por fin había podido abrir su celda. Se dirigió a la de Mérida para hacer lo mismo. Cuando abrió la reja soltó: -Mis habilidades de vida delictiva siguen dando resultados.

-Vamos, salgamos de este lugar. -Corrieron a través de los pasillos del calabozo, y encontraron a los guardias, tomando unas rocas los golpearon en la cabeza para desmayarlos.

-Nunca falla.

-Aquí. -Mérida tomó un arco con flechas y espada, Eugene sólo una espada. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con la Luz de Luna, era un barranco. Un castillo construido a lado del mar.

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que si caemos, ellos no podrán seguir con el plan. -Eugene comenzó a pasar de lado con la espalda pegada a la pared avanzando de lado, Mérida lo siguió. Finalmente lo lograron.

-Vamos Roja, salgamos de este lugar.

Desde luego la persecución no se hizo esperar y los hombres de Hans los persiguieron.

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

Puff, puede que cambié cosas del cap. más tarde, por el momento me pareció suficiente. Es difícil manejar a muchos personajes, es por eso que lleva tiempo planear cada cap e interacción, pero todos tendrán algo de protagonismo.

*Habichuelas, en el mundo de OUAT son portales a otra dimensión.

No se espanten :3 Mericcup por siempre, sólo estoy experimentando interacción entre todos los personajes como con Merlín y Moana, o Hiccup conociendo a Elsa en un momento difícil. De igual manera Eugene con Mérida, esta me agrada en especial porque pienso que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

En los próximos caps, regresa Jack Frost, y los hermanos de Mérida, a los cuales pienso darles más características únicas, más trama e historia. Incluso pareja xD, si es que vieron la serie de enredados, en un cap. Flynn Rider debe cuidar a unas niñas que son ladronas, las añadiré al fic. 😉, esto es todo por el momento amigos.

Si hay algo que no entiendas, o quisieran hacer una observación, un comentario, sugerencia, lo que sea, son libres de hacerlo :3, claro, siempre con el ámbito del respeto. Responderé a todos.

Reviws Please !


	3. Como construir una fuerte amistad

Chicos y chicas, esta vez comenzaré con una especie de historia para conocer como se conoció nuestra pareja principal :3, y pequeños diálogos en sus aventuras; desde luego que iré narrando más de sus aventuras en flash backs. Por lo tanto, esto es sólo para que se den una idea, no es flash back o recuerdo de nadie.

De hecho, el título del capitulo tiene que ver, es para que se den una idea de como es que Mérida e Hiccup comenzaron a interactuar y las similitudes que tienen. :3 prometo escribir más sobre sus momentos juntos y la historia de como SE VOLVIERON NOVIOS 3 hahaha, así como mucho más

Por el momento también podrán leer en la historia las personalidades de los hermanitos de Mérida ahora.

Por otro lado, de la trama en la historia no se desvelará tanto aún, tengo planeado ir uniendo las piezas poco a poco, no quisiera dejar a ningún personaje sin historia.

PARA ENTENDER LA LECTURA

Flash Back, y Flash Back End indica los recuerdos de los personajes.

Esta primera parte no es un sueño, es pura narración, pero los diálogos entre comillas ("") son como una especie de cambio de escena.

Disfruten el capítulo especial dedicado al 100% a nuestra pareja favorita: Mericcup :3.

* * *

Sobre amores y guerras

Capítulo III "Como construir una fuerte amistad"

* * *

 **Hace unos meses atrás…**

De nuevo las luces mágicas se encontraban con Mérida en aquellas rocas gigantes que formaban un circulo. Las siguió, sabiendo que encararía a su destino. ¿Qué plan tendrían ahora para ella? Corrió detrás de ellas saliendo de la vegetación hasta que llegó a un acantilado, y las luces cesaron.

-No creo que quieran que me arroje…- Mérida observó hacía abajo y al horizonte. -Mmm, este lugar, creo haber estado aquí antes.

Entre los árboles del bosque era observada por un vikingo y su amigo dragón.

-Mira a esa chica, debe ser escocesa… Es muy bonita. -Salió por accidente de su boca. Su dragón se burló de él.

-Silencio amigo, nos va a escuchar. -Hiccup no quería alterar a aquella chica, en especial por los conflictos con los escoceses. Lo que menos quería era causar pánico con la población de las Tierras Altas.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? -Mérida se acercó un poco a los árboles. Mala suerte.

Inesperadamente, el mejor amigo de Hiccup se movió en dirección a la chica.

-No… Toothless. -Hiccup trató de detenerle, pero fue en vano. Se quedo tras el árbol sólo a observar. Y ella saltó hacía atrás cayendo. Rápidamente se reincorporó.

Mérida estiro su arco en dirección al dragón, atenta a cualquier movimiento. La criatura sólo la miraba, de hecho, bajo la cabeza como una señal de miedo al saber que lo estaban atacando. Hiccup aún no salía de su escondite, pero sabía que si Toothless no comenzaba a gruñir a la chica fue porque algo en ella le inspiraba confianza. Toothless camino lentamente hacia Mérida aún con la cabeza abajo, pero mirando hacia ella con curiosidad; Mérida retrocedió un par de pasos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Así que lentamente bajó su acro, al tiempo que el dragón se acercaba más a ella, quedando a menos de un metro. Fue ahí cuando Mérida levantó su mano para tocarle. La distancia se hizo más corta y ella poso su mano en la frente del dragón, comenzó a acariciarle cariñosamente y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás perdido, amigo? Eres realmente precioso en todos los aspectos. Esos ojos… me resultas familiar, ¿te conozco? -Mérida seguía fascinada por el dragón, un dragón el cual no la atacó. Toothless cerró sus ojos y movía la cabeza. Hiccup se decidió a salir, apareciendo tras su furia nocturna. Nuevamente Mérida retrocedió y apuntó con el arco.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Mérida analizaba cada detalle del chico.

\- Tranquila, vine con él, es mi amigo. Me llamo Hiccup. -Mérida sabía que ese nombre no podría ser común en ningún sitio a excepción de uno.

\- Eres un vikingo. -Mérida aún no bajaba el arco, de hecho, tensó un poco más la cuerda. No se fiaría de un vikingo.

\- Si, lo soy, pero no planeo hacerte daño, no he venido por nada. Sólo vine a explorar. -Hiccup levantó las manos y retrocedió intentando calmarla. Cuando Toothless creyó que era suficiente hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que Mérida no disparará flecha alguna. Se dirigió a donde Hiccup y comenzó a frotar la cabeza en él.

\- El dragón confía en ti. -Mérida volvió a bajar su arma.

\- Te lo dije, somos amigos. -Hiccup acariciaba a Toothless. Mérida sabía de la existencia de los jinetes de dragones en Berk, ¡Vaya!, si la noticia había causado revuelo en los clanes y de seguro en otros reinos. Sin embargo, por su mente pasaba escenas que los dragones era domados a la fuerza, siendo maltratados.

\- ¿Qué clase de vikingo eres?

\- De la clase que prefiere dialogar… -Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, eso definitivamente sonó ridículo, incluso para Hiccup al saber la fama de los suyos. Y como si estuviesen conectados los dos comenzaron a reír. A lo cual Toothless movía la cola.

-Ya, mi nombre es Mérida, soy escocesa, de la clase que posee un arco. -Otra risa por parte de ambos, pues en los pueblos escoceses una mujer no portaría armas.

-Bueno. Chica arquera, un gusto en conocerte.

-Mucho gusto, chico dragón.

\- Él se llama Toothless, es una furia nocturna.

-Es una criatura fantástica. -Mérida se acercó y esta vez Toothless se frotó la cabeza en ella. Toothless se separó de los dos abruptamente y comenzó a mover sus alas y a saltar, al tiempo que le indicaba gestos a Hiccup.

-Toothless…- Hiccup suspiró al saber las intenciones de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué trata de decir?

\- ¿Quisieras dar un paseo? -Hiccup sabía que Toothless haría que ocurriera a toda cosa. Mérida observó a Hiccup y regreso la mirada al dragón. Sonrió hacía Hiccup.

-Pero claro que sí. -Caminaron hacia el dragón. Y allí estaban, un vikingo y una escocesa a punto de hacer algo que nadie imaginaría.

Hiccup subió primero y extendió la mano a Mérida para ayudarla a subir.

-Sujétate fuerte, puede dar miedo al principio. -Mérida colocó sus manos alrededor de Hiccup, el chico se tornó rojo como manzana, agradeció que Mérida no lo viera. En cambio, ella estaba más emocionada por el vuelo que no pensó ni un segundo en que abrazaba a un chico muy guapo y amable que acababa de conocer.

Comenzaron a ganar velocidad hasta que al borde de un acantilado para que el dragón saltara y extendiera sus alas. Por la fuerza, Mérida apretó más a Hiccup para no caer, volteo la cabeza abajo, en donde el mar pintaba todo de azul, el horizonte, el sol, las nubes. ¡Una experiencia indescriptible!

-Mérida, ¿te encuentras bien? -Hiccup preguntó porque la chica no hacía ruido alguno, pensando que quizá estaba en shock del miedo. La respuesta derribó su teoría.

\- ¡Wooohooo!, ¡Estoy volando con un dragón! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! -Gritó al aire mientras elevaba sus brazos al aire, aferrándose con sus piernas a la silla para no caer.

Hiccup sonrió ante el espíritu vivaz y joven de su compañera. De alguna forma sintió un regreso en el tiempo, como la primera vez que logró controlar el vuelo con Toothless.

Cuando el viaje termino y era el momento de despedirse ambos si miraron como esperando a quien hablara al respecto.

-Eso fue lo más divertido que he hecho jamás. -Mérida quería decir esto gritando desde que piso el suelo, pero se contuvo ante el "extraño". Fue cuando Hiccup tomó valor y respondió:

\- ¿Tú… ?, ¿Quisieras volverlo a hacer?, Es decir, podríamos seguir explorando y podrías acompañarme a ver nuevos lugares. -Hiccup colocó su mano tras su cabeza algo apenado. Tal vez esa chica despertó algo en su persona, tanto así para invitar a una extraña a sus viajes, los cuales eran exclusivos de él y Toothless.

\- ¿En verdad quieres que yo te acompañé? – Mérida no lo creía. Y respondió de una forma aún mas loca: -De acuerdo, me encanta viajar y explorar también, ¿te veré en dos semanas? – Hiccup sonrió y montó a Toothless colocándose su casco.

\- En dos semanas, arquera. -Y se miraron en señal de despedida.

\- Toothless, ¿Enserio acaba de pasar? -El dragón sonrió.

Mérida por su parte regresó con Angus, tendría muchas cosas que contarle. Miró una vez más hacía el cielo, sin duda quería conocerle mejor.

Y así fue como empezaron las cosas, Hiccup continuaba cumpliendo con sus deberes en Berk, tanto con los dragones como con deberes con su padre; lo hacía a la perfección. Siempre que llegaba el día acordado para ver a cierta chica peli roja se iba de Berk con el motivo de que estaría explorando junto a Toothless.

Desde luego al principio lucía algo normal hasta que un día Astrid pidió acompañarlo, pues sentía que había algo raro en él, siempre que se acercaba ese día de viaje él estaba más sonriente de lo normal. Las sospechas empeoraron cuando él se negó a ser acompañado.

"- ¿Y por qué es que no puedo ir contigo?

\- Astrid, le prometí a Toothless hacer nuevas maniobras, aparte tú eres la encargada de los nuevos jinetes cuando yo no estoy.

\- Heather se puede encargar de eso también.

\- Pero Heather no lleva mucho tiempo en la isla, por favor Astrid.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en tu amiga?

\- No, nada de eso. Pero esto es delicado…

\- ¡Ajá!, entonces escondes algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!, sólo necesito mi tiempo a solas, es todo. -Hiccup tomo por los hombros a su amiga. - Confía en mí. No estoy haciendo nada peligroso. -Se alejó dejando a la rubia con más curiosidad que al principio. Y detrás de ella a un Estoico comenzando con las sospechas: su hijo estaba viendo a alguien a escondidas.

A veces lidiar con ella cuando entraba en ese modo era cansado, antes no era así. Durante su relación las cosas eran estables, Astrid siempre había sido una chica muy madura, inteligente y fuerte. Y si, siempre apoyaba a Hiccup en sus misiones junto a los demás, sin embargo, Astrid era más de la clase de persona que se queda a lado de su hogar a defenderlo, preparar a futuras generaciones y organizarlo, cosa que no era mala (incluso Hiccup lo hacía) pero nunca tenía ese gusto igual a él sobre explorar y ver más allá, nuevos mundos, nuevas aventuras. Probablemente era la característica (sino la única) más fuerte de un vikingo que Hiccup poseía: el deseo de explorar.

Amaba a su hogar y cumplía con sus deberes, pero eso no le impediría ser él mismo. Es por eso por lo que escaba con su dragón de vez en cuando, es por eso que le encantaba ir con la chica escocesa, algo que los conectaba a los dos. Hiccup sentía como si ella a veces también escapase de su realidad."

"Mérida por su parte continuaba con sus deberes reales, y los constantes reclamos de su madre, aunque ahora ya tenía más tacto con su hija. Ella había madurado un poco los últimos años después del incidente del oso. Para su fortuna sus hermanos trillizos ya habían crecido y comenzado a ser educados por su madre en cuestiones políticas, relaciones, historia y regles de etiqueta. Su padre ya los educaba en arte de la guerra, en como dirigir a un ejército, estrategias y manejo de armas.

¿Cómo empezar a describir a los hermanos de Mérida después de madurar?, bien:

Hamish era siempre el chico más cordial, más humanitario y que seguía los pasos de su madre en cuanto a comportase como un príncipe y ver por el bienestar del reino. Desde luego, tenía un basto conocimiento sobre estrategias militares y era muy bueno con la espada. Hamish solía ser el pacifista de la familia y siempre que se iniciaba un conflicto entre hermanos, o situaciones con los aldeanos, Hamish buscaba ser asertivo. Su relación con Mérida siempre fue muy fuerte, Hamish siempre se mostró cariñoso con todos y con Mérida era una especie de confidente con quien siempre podría hablar para recibir un consejo.

Harris era el hermano más inteligente, similar a Hamish en cuanto a su abnegación, pero no mostraba afectó en público, quizá por ser algo tímido al abrir sus sentimientos abiertamente; pero seguía siendo el hermano más gracioso y divertido. Había ocasiones en que continuaba con sus bromas. Se dedicaba a planear estrategias y mejorar armas, nadie le ganaba en el ajedrez. Continuaba siendo el dolor de cabeza de Moudie pues seguía robándose panecillos de la cocina, pero con ayuda de sus creaciones. También era el que más leía e investigaba de los tres hermanos.

Finalmente, el príncipe Hubert, el más serio de los tres, pero si le hacían enojar lo suficiente resultaba impulsivo. Terco y constante en lo que se proponía. Un líder y guerrero nato como su padre, el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con cualquier arma que le colocaran en frente. Es cierto que los tres sabían como luchar, pero Hubert siempre llevaba la delantera cuando organizaban encuentros entre hermanos. A Mérida cada día le costaba mantener su récord en esas peleas cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a Hubert.

En fin, la princesa tenía esa ventaja para tomar su día libre e ir con su jinete en una nueva aventura.

\- Te he derrotado. -Decía Mérida colocando la espada en el pecho de Hubert quien estaba boca arriba sobre el suelo. Esa mañana había retado a su hermana mayor. Harris y Hamish comenzaron a reír ante la derrota, así como algunos guardias presentes. Mérida le ofreció la mano.

\- ¿Dos de tres? -Pregunta Hubert resignado.

\- Lo siento, hermanito. Pero es mi día libre, mi día de práctica con Angus. -Mérida guardaba su espada y se dirigía a su caballo.

\- ¡Nunca cambies, hija! -su padre corrió a abrazarla. Estaba orgulloso de que su pequeña guerrera, quizá la única princesa de la zona capaz de dirigir un ejército.

\- Mérida…

-Lo sé, llegaré temprano mamá. -Mérida rodo los ojos y Elinor sonrió.

-Iba a decir que te cuides, pero eso también, y sino lleva algo para comer. -Mérida sonrió a su madre, sin duda el cambio era para mejorar. Los dos reyes caminaron para entrar al castillo no sin antes de que la reina avisará a los muchachos para cumplir con sus tareas diarias.

\- ¿Vas a tu cita semanal? -Harris puso un poco nerviosa a la princesa.

\- ¡No!, Harris, ¿qué cosas dices?

\- ¿Yo?, no he dicho nada y no es para que tu cara tomé el color del cabello. -Los tres chicos reían sin parar.

\- Espero que no lo rechaces después como a los hijos de los lores.

\- Muy graciosos, pequeños rufianes.

-Vale, dejemos en paz a Mérida. -Hamish calmó a sus hermanos.

\- Los veré más tarde. -Mérida montó su caballo y se despidió de los chicos.

Mérida cabalgo hasta llegar al mismo lugar en donde se conocieron, los chicos hacían de todo, principalmente explorar nuevas islas. En uno de sus viajes encontraron una isla en particular que se convertiría su lugar favorito para pasar el tiempo. La isla era muy pequeña y con playa, deshabitada por completo, sólo vegetación. Incluso llegaron a adaptar una cueva nada profunda como un refugio con cosas básicas para vivir; lo más parecido a una casa de descanso, desde luego, sin lujos."

La primera vez que ambos se sentaron a conversar fue en esa isla precisamente, ya tenía días desde que salían juntos por nuevas aventuras y a pelear, incluso con uno que otro vikingo que quisiera capturar dragones. Mérida aprendió muchas cosas sobre como se vivía actualmente en la sociedad vikinga. Que existían piratas vikingos que afectaban a su mismo pueblo. Era genial luchar juntos, el gran jinete y la arquera.

"-Hiccup, desciende un poco, puedo cortar la red. -Hiccup lo hizo y Mérida lanzó la flecha directo al punto para liberar al dragón de agua. Apenas unas semanas habían pasado desde que se conocieron, y la peli roja la acompañaba a sus aventuras y misiones. Justo en ese momento se habían encontrado con grandes flotas de vikingos capturando un par de dragones.

\- ¡Si!, Buen trabajo. -Sin duda alguna era una Diosa con el arco. Hacían un gran equipo.

\- Se llevan al dragón bebé. – Mérida señaló. Los piratas estaban a punto de meter al dragón a la jaula, siendo jalado por una cuerda y golpeado en el proceso.

\- ¡No lograremos llegar! – Hiccup descendía a gran velocidad. De repente Mérida saltó de Toothless, directo al vacío, mientras caía, apuntó la flecha a su objetivo, logrando romper la soga.

\- ¡Mérida! -Hiccup estiró su brazo intentando alcanzarla. Lo mismo ella.

¡Justo a tiempo!, antes de que impactase con el agua él ayudó a que subiera de nuevo. Esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Misión completa, los dragones están a salvo. -Los tres se retiraron de la escena, dejando a los hombres de los navíos frustrados.

-¡Jaa!, es lo mejor que he hecho.- Mérida sin duda estaba emocionada. Hiccup se sentía cómodo a pesar de ser una chica demasiado expresiva y confiada. Por su parte, Mérida agradecía su afabilidad y espíritu aventurero.

Toothless aterrizó en aquella isla especial para ellos. En cuanto los jóvenes bajaron, se echó al suelo a descansar. Hiccup miró a Mérida, se preguntó porque a pesar del tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos a explorar, nunca, pero nunca había iniciado una conversación con la chica sobre su vida. Siempre era sobre las nuevas experiencias en sus excursiones.

\- ¿Eres de Dunbroch?, ¿A qué te dedicas?, es decir, por el arco. - Por un momento Mérida regresó a la realidad. A pesar de que seguía siendo la misma impulsiva, aprendió a ser más responsable en cuestiones de su reino. No conocía bien a Hiccup, pero: acababa de cometer una locura ¿no?

\- Así es, de Dunbroch. Soy hija de un cazador. Es por eso por lo que sé manejar el arco. -Mérida mintió, pero era algo rápido para no pensar más en las consecuencias, si tan sólo él se enterará de que es princesa.

\- Yo soy de Berk.

\- Entonces, ¿eres el entrenador de dragones?

\- Nada me gustaría más que eso, sería justo lo que quiero hacer para el resto de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?

\- Ser el hijo del jefe, y que tendré que sustituirlo en algún momento. - Hiccup soltó y su mirada se clavó en la puesta de Sol. Espera, ¿qué?, Mérida estaba en frente al heredero de Berk. Su corazón se aceleró. Y eso sólo la hizo sentirle peor. Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

"Se supone que es el enemigo. Pero no es como ellos." – Mérida decía para sus adentros. Por un momento observó a Hiccup, pensando que podría ser el comienzo de una gran amistad y quizás con el tiempo, la paz entre Berk y Dunbroch.

¿Cómo actuaría Hiccup si le contase?, es decir, una cosa es entablar amistad con una escocesa, alguien del pueblo sin poder político; pero otra cosa con la princesa.

\- ¿Mérida? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, en lo absoluto, sólo pensaba que en las misiones que hemos estado atacas al enemigo con tu sable de fuego.

\- Oh, sí. Nunca fui bueno con las espadas convencionales, de hecho, no soy muy bueno en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi fuerte es todo lo que tenga que ver con los dragones, y mis inventos.

\- Pues se acabó, te enseñaré a pelear con cualquier arma que te den. -Mérida se levantó

\- ¿Qué? Yo no…

-Sin excusas, me has enseñado mucho de los dragones. Aparte me has dado nuevas experiencias, es mi forma de regresártelo.

\- De acuerdo, eso sí aceptas a que te enseñe todo sobre los dragones.

-Nada me agradaría más. Comenzamos con el arco, es lo único que tengo. -Mérida lanzó una flecha a un árbol. Se preparó para una más, respiro profundamente y la lanzó, partiendo la primera justo por la mitad.

-Eso fue impresionante.

-Papá siempre creyó que aprender a luchar era esencial, fuera niña o no, me enseñó desde que tenía 6 años. Siempre me dice: "Pequeña, mientras no olvides el porqué de tu lucha, nunca perderás de vista tu objetivo". -Mérida lanzó una tercera partiendo esta vez a la segunda por la mitad. Hiccup no podía creer lo que veía.

-Eso explica tu excelente puntería, y eso habla mucho de tu padre, es decir, no siguió las reglas de la sociedad y le enseña a su hija a pelear. ¿Tu madre sabe hacerlo? -Mérida sonrió al chico.

\- No, mamá es lo contrario de papá, siempre estaba detrás de mi esperando a que me comportará como una señorita, ahora ha cambiado un poco, pero sigue insistiendo que debo comportarme y buscar un buen esposo a futuro.

\- ¿Qué?, bueno, si ningún escoces quisiera estar contigo por ser así, con los vikingos hay infinidad de posibilidades. Nos gustan las chicas rudas. -Ambos sonrieron y Mérida se sonrojó.

-Tu turno. -Le entregó el arco a Hiccup. -Ahora, concéntrate y mira bien el objetivo."

Otro día:

"- ¿Qué sucede Haddock?, ¿Demasiado rápido?

Ataque. Defensa. Choque. Bloqueo. Contra ataque. Las espadas bailaban a su ritmo.

\- Nunca lo suficiente. -Practicaban siempre que era posible, Hiccup mejoró considerablemente. En un rápido movimiento logró sacar la espada de la mano de Mérida y colocó la suya bajó el mentón de ella.

-Nada mal, Sassenach*. – Mérida lo apodó de esa manera, el cual se quedaría como una manera cariñosa de llamar a su nuevo amigo. El chico se perdió en el azul de sus ojos, Mérida vio a esos profundos ojos bosque. Hiccup había bajado la guardia. -Pero aún no lo suficiente. -Con un rápido movimiento Mérida dio un giro rápido y tomó su muñeca para darle un golpe de lleno en el pecho esperando a derrumbarlo; las cosas no salieron a lo planeado, Hiccup tiró de Mérida al caer, más precisamente la abrazo evitando el golpe hacia él. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio, Hiccup quedó sobre ella. Comenzaron a reír hasta que clavaron la mirada en los colores de sus pupilas. Sentían su respiración y el cuerpo respirando profundamente por el ejercicio del entrenamiento.

Hiccup admiro sus labios rosados y las facciones de su rostro; Mérida admiraba lo varonil que era y cayo en cuenta que adoraba cada uno de sus gestos. Era _perfecto…era perfecta…_

\- Bien Sassenach, la práctica ha concluido. -Hiccup se levantó todo avergonzado. Mérida a regañadientes arruinó el momento especial. Un silencio incómodo. Comenzaron a arreglar sus ropas y tomar sus armas del suelo. Hiccup tuvo el valor de decir algo.

-Y como lo prometido es deuda, es tu turno. Ven conmigo. -Sería su primera vez montando a Toothless. Hiccup tomó a Toothless, subió y ayudó a Mérida, pero está vez dejándola sentarse enfrente.

-Ok, ¿todos listos? -Mérida colocó su pie en el artefacto que Hiccup modificó para ella, el cual permitía abrir el ala a Toothless.

-Estaré todo el tiempo aquí, sólo recuerda la teoría para mover el ala. -Mérida respiro profundo y dio señal a Toothless para comenzar. Al principio tenía miedo de mover el mecanismo a tiempo. Nada malo ocurrió, la adrenalina del momento permitió a Mérida hacer los cambios adecuados

Y así fue su primera lección volando con un dragón. "

* * *

 **Isla de Berk**

Hiccup llegó a su isla, donde de inmediato fue al lugar en donde Astrid yacía junto con Estoico. Ahí seguía: una perfecta estatua con aún una expresión de terror en el rostro. Heather los vio desde que llegaron y los siguió.

-La sacaremos de esto. -Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, ahora los clanes se movilizan y yo me siento un completo estúpido. Dime, Heather, ¿sería buena idea intentar negociar? ¿Hablar con Mérida? ¿Papá? ¿Deberíamos hablar con el Rey Fergus?

-Hiccup, tengo algo que decirte, pero por favor, no te exaltes. También a ti, Estoico.

Heather los invitó a tomar asiento y ella se sentó frente a Hiccup, tomo sus manos y prosiguió.

-Horas antes de que llegaran, recibimos un mensaje del príncipe Hubert, de parte de todo el clan Dunbroch. Están dispuesto a negociar si les entregamos a la princesa sana y salva. - Hiccup agradó los ojos al igual que su padre y Heather lo mira preocupada. -Hiccup, ella ha desaparecido. Creen que hemos sido nosotros.

-Eso no puede ser… es imposible, ¿se tratará de un truco para atacar? -Estoico trataba de encontrar la lógica en todo eso.

Hiccup se levantó abruptamente, era oficial. La cereza sobre el paste para acabar con una pésima semana.

-Yo… disculpen, tengo que pensar.

Heather quería ser el apoyo de Hiccup, pero no tenía idea de como ayudarle. Vio en su mirada dolor y desesperación. Pobre chico, y pensar lo enamorado que estaba.

Regresó la mira hacía Astrid. Recordando…

 _Flash Back_

 _Heather e Hiccup estaban en una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Luchando con sus hachas y escudos. Hiccup esquivó la doble hacha de Heather, de inmediato corrió hacía ella y ambos chocaron los escudos; Hiccup vio oportunidad y con rápido movimiento tomó el hacha y jaló un pie de la chica, haciéndola caer._

 _-Cielos Hiccup, ¿cómo has mejorado así?, hay técnicas que nunca he visto. -Hiccup la ayudó a pararse._

 _-Am, práctica, supongo. Chicos, debo irme, Astrid y Heather están a cargo. -Salió corriendo a donde Toothless._

 _\- Qué pasa Heather?, ¿Acaso ni tú ni Astrid son capaces de volverle a ganar a Hiccup? -Expresaba Patán._

 _-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás_

 _-Si, después de la paliza que te dio Hiccup ayer, tardó menos tiempo de lo que solía. -Los gemelos le recordaban a Patán que tampoco era bueno en esas cuestiones. Los chicos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos._

 _\- ¿Todo bien Astrid?_

 _-Hiccup actúa más raro de lo normal._

 _\- ¿Sigues celosa?, Ya hablamos de eso, Astrid. Es decir, sí, encontraste ese cabello rojo en la armadura de Hiccup la semana pasada, ¿y qué?, debes pasar de página ya. Él no hace nada malo. -Heather quería ayudar a su amiga con superar a su ex. Pero Astrid intentaba saber todo sobre Hiccup, en especial el día que sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas, al ver aquel cabello rojo descansando en el hombro de él. Sintió como si le lanzarán un balde de agua fría: Hiccup salía con alguien más. Quizá por los celos, llegó al punto de buscar en los objetos personales de Hiccup._

 _\- No estoy celosa Heather, lo prometo. Ya lo voy superando, pero me duele que Hiccup con confíe en mí. Y no sólo es ese cabello…_

 _-No me digas que has buscado entre sus cosas de nuevo._

 _-Sí, pero ¿recuerdas el arco nuevo con el que llegó el otro día? Bien, tiene tallado nudos celtas…o la ves que sonreía como bobo y murmuró la palabra "Sassenach* "_

 _-No comprendo…_

 _-Vamos, ¿Cabello rojo? Quizá no era suficiente para comprobar mi teoría, pero ¿el nudo celta y esa palabra? Hiccup esta saliendo con una escocesa. Heather, tenemos que comprobarlo por nuestra cuenta._

 _-Espera, si Hiccup sale con una escocesa, desde luego cambia las cosas, pero no es motivo de desconfiar de él, sabe lo que hace y es muy listo._

 _-Sólo quiero protegerlo de alguna forma. Igual que a Berk, ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?_

 _Flash Back End._

Heather no sabía cuanta razón tenía Astrid, pues un día de esos la vio ir detrás de Hiccup y Heather la acompañó. Fue ahí donde lo vieron llegar con aquella chica de ojos azules y melena roja. Recordó la mirada de Astrid cuando Hiccup la besó. Eso fue el principio de todo, Astrid seguiría a esa chica para averiguar más de ella.

Pero Heather no era la única con el sentimiento de "pude hacer más", pues Estoico sabía perfectamente como acabaría todo.

 _Flash Back_

 _Hiccup estaba alistándose para ir con Mérida, cuando su padre entró a la cabaña._

 _-Hijo, tenemos que hablar._

 _-Ah, claro papá._

 _-Hijo, sé lo que estas haciendo, es decir, sabemos lo que haces._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _-Vamos, eres malo mintiendo, ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta de que estás viendo a una chica a escondidas?, y por lo que acabo de ver afuera con Heather, te ha enseñado a luchar. Has mejorado bastante._

 _\- Papá, si Astrid…_

 _-Ella no me ha dicho nada y yo no te voy a obligar a estar con alguien que no quieras, pero ¿por qué lo ocultas?, es decir, estaría maravillado en conocer a la chica que te ha enseñado esas cosas -Hiccup respiro y se tomó un momento de valor._

 _-Esta bien, te lo diré: ella es escocesa. -Estoico comenzaba a molestarse, pero luego de ver la mirada de su hijo tratando de calmarlo con la mirada._

 _\- Escocesa ¿eh?, de acuerdo… Hiccup tú…_

 _-Los dos hemos sido cuidadosos papá, en su familia tampoco saben de mi… a excepción de un hermano. Y bueno, es hija de un cazador y una artesana, no hay relación con la familia real._

 _-Mantenlo así, entiendes el riesgo de la relación ¿verdad?_

 _-Lo entiendo, pero quizá algún día pueda convencerlos a ella y a su familia…_

 _\- ¿De abandonar Escocia y vivir en Berk?_

 _-Iba a decir de cambiar la idea que tienen de nosotros, no sólo ellos. También su gente. No habría fronteras._

 _-Sigues siendo un idealista, hijo. Menos mal que sólo es una chica normal, si estuviese ligada a la corona… bueno, las consecuencias nadie las quiere. Sería algo imposible. En fin, suerte con esa chica. -Estoico no tenía más opción, si le prohibía a su hijo de seguro él nunca le escucharía. De todas formas, aún era joven ¿no? Esta etapa podría ser algo pasajero._

 _Flash Back End_

Hiccup se dirigió a la isla en donde entrenaban dragones, se dirige a su dormitorio y en un baúl comienza a buscar: un arco. El obsequio de Mérida para su cumpleaños, cuando apenas iniciaban su relación de pareja…

Los detalles del arco eran especiales para ambos, Hiccup pensaba en si habría una posibilidad de que Mérida y él fuesen sólo víctimas de estos conflictos. Pero ¿podría olvidar su mentira?, ella no le confió la verdad de su linaje.

 _Mini Flash Back_

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? Apenas llevamos dos semanas juntos y ¿ya comenzaron los regalos de aniversario?_

 _-Tu premio por lograr partir una flecha en dos. -Hiccup miró a detalle el arco._

 _\- ¿Qué significan estas marcas?_

 _\- Significa la vida, como es un largo camino y como nuestro destino esta enlazado con el de otros._

 _-Que profundo, arquera. Me alegra que estuviésemos destinados a conocernos._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Sassenach. -La chica le plantó un beso en sus labios. Él la miró con ternura, sólo para tomar su barbilla e iniciar con un largo segundo beso._

 _Mini Flash Back End_

* * *

 **Bosque cerca de DunBroch**

Después de un largo viaje y unas cuantas paradas a descansar Moana y Merlín se encontraban caminando entre los frondosos bosques de las Tierras Altas.

-Hace un frío horroroso. - La chica se frotaba una y otra vez los brazos. Menos mal que le habían ofrecido ropa más cálida, pero habían viajado más al Norte y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esas temperaturas.

-Ya casi llegamos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, es decir, no tienes mapa, ni si quiera estás viendo las estrellas.

\- ¿Ustedes usan las estrellas para navegar?

\- Naturalmente, pero pensé que el gran Mago Emrys podría encontrar una cabaña más rápido. ¿Por qué le guardas secretos a tu Rey? - Moana no quería hacer un interrogatorio con quien se supone sería su salvador.

\- Debo hacerlo. De donde vengo esto es más una maldición.

\- ¿Por qué considerar una maldición grandes dones?

\- Porque las personas le temen a lo que no comprenden. El padre de Arturo fue Uther, él tenía cero tolerancias con la magia. Ahora que soy la mano derecha de Arturo, no puede saber que yo poseo magia.

\- Entonces el malo aquí es el Rey Arturo.

\- No lo llamaría así. Bien, cuando lo conocí era más un chico caprichoso, pero estoy años que he estado cerca, me he dado cuenta de que tiene potencial para ser un gran Rey. Y aunque no lo creas, ha salvado muchas vidas de personas como yo, poseedoras de magia.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no las acepta a vivir en su reino? -Ellos dos habían estado hablando mucho desde que subieron al dragón. Desde luego ayudaba a que Moana fuese sociable y a que Merlín siguiera haciendo más plática y uno que otro chiste.

Moana se contrajo un poco al sentir una fuerte ventisca. Merlín al notarlo se quitó su capa y la colocó sobre la chica. Ayudándola a seguir.

\- Porque el cambio se da poco a poco. Y desde luego, tener magia no significa ser bueno. De todos modos, puedo ayudar más a Arturo si permanezco en cubierto.

\- Suena a una difícil misión. Pero muy noble, espero que tu Rey un día se de cuenta del gran amigo que eres. -Merlín sonrió hacía la chica.

-Ni te imagines, siendo el Rey se lleva el crédito de todo, aunque haya usado mi magia unas cuantas veces para salvarlo. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un gran taller y figuras de madera de toda clase.

\- De no ser por el dragón y las rocas gigantes de hacer un rato, esto sería lo más raro de hoy.

\- ¿De hoy?

\- Si, las cosas raras comenzaron con ese portal mágico en medio del océano… ¿Cuál es la obsesión para estas criaturas?

\- ¿Con los osos? Ni idea, pero al menos ya tenemos fuego. "Liot" -Decía Merlín mientras se su mano se formaba una llama de fuego y la lanzaba hacía la chimenea. Moana de inmediato acercó dos bancos y se sentó colocando sus manos frente al fuego.

-Mucho mejor.

\- Lo que no entiendo es en donde esta Nerys.-La puerta se abrió y se cerró al isntante.

\- No tarda en llegar, además no sé porque buscan a una anciana alocada. Siempre me golpea con su escoba.

\- Jack, es agradable verte de nuevo.

\- No te iba a dejar solo en esta aventura. ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Moana no podía ver a Jack por lo que se extrañaba de ver al mago hablando con la pared. Merlín giró la cabeza para ver a las expresiones confundidas de Moana.

-Oh, Moana, quiero presentarte a alguien.

\- ¿A la pared?

\- Confía en mí, pero debes creer y mantener tu mente abierta. Su nombre es Jack Frost, es un espíritu del invierno. – Ella intentaba verle pero no servía, Jack comenzó a hacer que nevara en la habitación pequeños copos de nieve. Moana quedó impactada y estiraba su mano para tomar un poco. En casa nunca nevaba, pero había historias sobre lugares remotos y de como era el invierno, una fría lluvia blanca.

\- Eso es… ¿cómo?, es realmente hermoso, nunca había visto la nieve antes.

\- Ese es mi poder. -Finalmente Moana escuchó la voz de aquella tercera persona. Y ahí estaba: un albino de ojos azules y cabello blanco.

\- Mucho gusto, Jack. Soy Moana. -Se levantó de su lugar y estiró su brazo.

\- Un gusto. -Al momento de que sus manos se tocaron, Moana sintió como si tocase un hielo.

\- ¿Cómo un lacayo como Merlín conoce a una gran chica cómo tú?

\- Fue una manera diferente a como te conocí a ti, señor congelo todo.

\- Vamos, le di mucha felicidad al pueblo de Camelot, había guerras de bolas de nieve por todas partes.

-Y personas con resfriados por todas partes. Aparte por poco arruinabas los avances con Arturo con respecto a la magia.

\- ¿Sigue enojado porque lo hice tropezar por las escaleras?

-Eso no suena nada agradable. -Moana habló.

\- Es lo que hago cuando comienzo a aburrirme, voy haciendo maldades por todas partes. -Jack sólo encogió los hombros.

\- Bueno, caballero, señorita. Comencemos a planear nuestra llegada a Berk. Encontré un hechizo que podría funcionar con la chica.

\- O podrías usar esta fórmula. -Súbitamente apareció a sus espaldas la bruja. -Algo me dice que ustedes no vienen por un lindo detalle para alegrar una habitación.

\- ¿Usted es la bruja Nerys? Gaius me envía… ¡Auch!

-Talladora de madera. Si las personas me llaman bruja es por los clientes insatisfechos. -la anciana golpeo la cabeza del mago.

\- A eso me refería, es temperamental… ¡Ay! - Jack susurró a Moana para luego recibir el mismo golpe.

\- ¿De nuevo tú muchacho? ¡Haz que pare de nevar!, se derretirá y eso arruina la mercancía. Jack asintió y utilizó el bastón.

Moana sólo observaba y Merlín estaba de pie como niño castigado.

\- ¿Y tú jovencita?, ¿Qué haces con este par de vagos?, tan lejos de casa. -La anciana tomo su brazo y comenzó a inspeccionar ciertos tatuajes en la piel de Moana.

\- Bueno yo…

-Shu shu shu shu shu. Basta de charlas, deben tener hambre después de un largo viaje.

La anciana chasqueo sus dedos y los objetos volaron por toda la cabaña. Una mesa con comida se acomodo frente al fuego de la chimenea. Su anfitriona hizo un ademán para que todos se sentarán a cenar. Un gran banquete frente a ellos y sus estómagos vacíos, los tres chicos comenzaron a comer y tomar de todo.

-Así que los envía el viejo Gaius, hace décadas que no sé de él. Fuimos grandes amigos cuando estudiábamos magia. Claro, eran otros tiempos y la magia no se tomaba a la ligera por los practicantes. Yo y él somos de los pocos que juramos usarla para el bien y continuamos haciéndolo. Espero que tú seas también así, joven mago. -La anciana señaló a Merlín.

\- Desde luego que sí.

\- También te incluye a ti, jovencito Frost. -Jack casi se atraganta con el pan. (Nota: sé que es inmortal y no es necesario, pero quien se niega frente a la bruja talladora de madera D:)

\- Yo no soy malo, sólo hago cosas divertidas.

\- Ya te educaré bien, muchachito. -Levantó una vez más el bastón.

\- Se porque están aquí. Quieren una fórmula para esa chica, Astrid. Tengo la poción exacta para esto. -Ella colocó una botella azul sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Así sin más? -Preguntó Merlín.

\- Desde luego que no. Esta botella la llevaba la princesa Mérida, quería ayudar a esa chica, pero fue secuestrada.

\- ¿Qué?, y ¿No han negociado nada aún? -preguntó Moana.

-Los secuestradores no han contactado con el Rey Fergus, ellos creen que fueron los vikingos. La razón por la cual están aquí es que tú Merlín, eres el medio para negociar la paz, sabes confiar en las personas y debes hacer que ellos confían en sí mismos para evitar un conflicto mayor. Además, no eres el único hechicero en todo esto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -La anciana se pasó en modo serio.

\- Mordred, ha estado siguiendo las ordenes de un tal Rumpelstiltskin, viene del Bosque Encantado. Y no sólo eso, una tal Gothel y un príncipe Hans, están trabajando en conjunto. Ellos sólo buscan venganza, pero yo sé que ese engendro sólo los utiliza para algo más grande. Aquí es en donde entras tú, Moana, el corazón de Tefiti, robado nuevamente. Pero te aseguró que este viaje te guiará a ese corazón y a tu amigo Maui. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Jack Frost, confía en mi cuando te digo que esta travesía hará cambios significativos en tu persona.

-Esto se torna más macabro, pero lo haremos.

-Muy bien muchachitos, el futuro depende de su acción y des sus feurzas, así que a dormir, que mañana a primera hora saldrán a Berk.

La anciana volvió a chasquear los dedos para levantar la mesa y acomodar lo que parecían ser camas. Dividió la cabaña en dos, un lado para los chicos y otro lado para Moana.

-Pero yo no necesito dormir...

-No necesito dormir, no necesito comer. ¡Cielos!, debes descansar Frost, eres inmortal pero todo poder tiene límites. -Decía Merlín mientras se acomodaba para dormir. -Al menos promete que no amaneceré con un terrible resfriado.

Jack se resignó y se colocó sobre una de las camas mirándo fijamente al techo y pensando en cierta Reina.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la cabaña, la bruja se sentó a apagar el fuego de la chimenea. Notó a la chica que sólo tocaba el edredón de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, jovencita?, ¿Siempre dormías en amacas? -Moana asintió.

Nerys tomó su mano y la acercó a la cama.

-Te prometo que alejarán tus problemas con el frío.

-Disculpe, no quisiera molestarla pero.. ¿no tendrá ropa más cómoda?, es decir, es cálido a comparación de mi ropa pero es muy incómodo para moverse libremente.

-Niña, aquí en las Tierras Altas se usan así por el frío, pero puedo solucionar tu problema, después de todo si van a ir a Berk será necesario vestir como ellos. Te tendré lista ropa típica de la zona, te aseguro que es más cómoda. Ahora, puedes quitarte el vestido y meterte rápido a las sábanas. -Moana lo hizó así, y se dio cuenta que no mentía, la cama era muy abrigadora.

-Muchas gracias, señaroa Nerys, ¿si es que puedo llamarla así?

-Desde luego que sí, jovencita. Ahora duerme. -Dio un par de palmadas y todas las velas se apagaron. Moana no podía dejar de pensar en como estarían todos en casa, si sus padres se las habrán arreglado para que la isla no sufierá por la falta de cómida. Eso lejos de angustiarla la ánimo más a dar todo para terminar con su labor en aquel sitio tan extraño para ella... Lo haría...

- _Te encontraré Maui, lo prometo_ -Susurró antes de darse la vuelta sobre su espalda y quedarse dormida.

* * *

*Sassenach, en escocés gaélico significa foráneo o extranjero. En la serie "Outlander", era la forma en que el escoces llamaba a la protagonista, en señal de cariño. Su pronunciación sería algo así: Sass-un-nak.

Bff, espero que con esto y más caps quede más claro la relación amor/odio entre Merlín y Arturo.

Hasta acá, porque ya quedaba muy largo y no quiero desesperarlos. Aunque fue puro Mericcup, en los siguientes sabrán cosas de lo que pasa en el Reino Corona, Anna y Kristtof tendrán más protagonismo.

Respondiendo a: **Sakiko21**

:3, Amé el review, hasta me sonrojé hehe.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, parece que llegué un poco tarde para la época dorada de Mericcup en FF, pues veo que no hay mucha actividad tanto en escritores como lectores. Esperemos que regrese con fuerza después del estreno de "How To Train Your Dragon 3" y que los fans de Mérida resurjan al ver "Wreck It Ralph 2", quizá nazcan nuevas ideas :3

Como podrás ver, esto se centró más en la relación de amistad entre Hiccup y Mérida y de como se conocieron, claro que menciono igual como Jack conoce a Merlín. Pero a futuro me centraré en otras situaciones. Tengo muchas ideas en mente.

Pues de las series, Merlín te ayudaría a entender la relación de estos dos (claro, no es necesario verla toda, porque hasta yo admito que tiene algunos episodios algo desesperantes pero bueno, eran otros tiempos en el rodaje de esta clase de series).

Sobre Once Upon A Time :3, ay, ¿qué te digo?, si te gusta Disney y los Crossovers locos, pues vela :D, habrá cosas que te dejaran algo como de: "Woooow, no lo veía venir", La temporada 5 es donde sale Mérida, am, creo que la 4 se concentra en Frozen. En fin, espero sea de tu agrado.

Y ese granito de arena es suficiente 😉, entiendo lo complicado que es, pero espero que pronto encuentres alguna fuente de inspiración y te animes a escribir algo, a pesar de lo pesado que puede llegar a ser. Y pues tus comentarios, sugerencias, lo que quieras expresar o ayudarme a mejorar, ¡Bienvenida!, porque con este multicrossover lo difícil es manejar a tantos personajes y hacer la interacción entre ellos, pues no me gustaría dejar a nadie sin historia o papel clave para la trama, es amo Disney :3, y la animación 3D.

Nos seguimos leyendo, Bye :D


	4. AVISO

¡ AVISO !

A quienes sigan esta historia, debo decirles antes que nada gracias :D, y segundo, como las gráficas van un poco mejor en wattpad, he decidido publicar allá. Siento que FF esta algo muerto:c, pero no se preocupen, esto no quiere decir que dejaré de publicar aquí en FF, lo seguiré haciendo, pero quería recomendarles que lo sigan en wattpad pues me permite publicar imagnes y videos, lo cual hace que la historia sea más interesante.

Incluso tengo otra historia de Mericcup publicada haya, pero en un universo alterno (si eres fan de los superhéroes), eso es todo, fin del comuicado ;), y pues gracias a los que sigan la historia y decidan acompañarme a wattpad.  
Les dejó el link de mi perfil:

user/CrazyDreamTT  
Pueden buscarme con nombre de usuario: CrazyDreamTT, o bien buscar el título de la historia. 


	5. El Jinete y El Dragon Lord

Sobre amores y guerras.

Capítulo IV. "El Jinete y el Dragon Lord"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de que Merlín y su grupo partiesen a Berk, Nerys, la adorable talladora de madera habló un momento con Merlín.

-Emrys, sé que ese es el nombre con el que los magos de buena voluntad como yo te conocemos. Y eres nuestra salvación. Sé que debes pensar que esta carga que tienes es muy grande.

-Lo es.

-Pero eres el más capaz, Merlín. Algún día podremos vivir con la magia en paz.

\- Presumido… -reclamó Jack.

-Ustedes dos también tienen un papel importante, pero lo notarías si dejarás de ser tan inmaduro. - regañó Nerys. Moana se tapó la boca para reír un poco y Jack se resignó. Merlín prosiguió:

-Tengo una pregunta para usted, ¿por qué muchos se refugiaron con los druidas?, ¿Por qué el Rey Fergus, o los otros clanes no nos persiguen?, ¿Por qué Uther los prohibió? – Nerys dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Para empezar, el Rey Fergus y los lores no creen en la magia. Para ellos somos un montón de locos que adoran a la naturaleza. Piensan que son trucos baratos, así que les da igual lo que hagamos siempre que no interfiramos con asuntos del reino. -Nerys sonrió al recordar sus pócimas convierte osos que había entregado ya a dos miembros familias nobles. -Además la mayoría de los druidas siguen las reglas, y hay una especie de tribunal en donde juzgamos a los que no las siguen, pues la magia debe ser manejada con responsabilidad. Pero los que practican la magia fuera de ese circulo no suelen seguir las reglas; y para desgracia de Uther, la mayoría se asentó en su reino y los reinos sajones. Uther perdió a su esposa cuando estas personas atacaron para hacer saqueos en Camelot, desde entonces prohibió la magia y condena a la hoguera a cada practicante, lamentablemente mató a muchos hechiceros inocentes, incluyendo niños.

-No hay maldad en la magia, sino en el corazón de las personas. Por unos cuantos pagaron todos -dijó Moana y la anciana asintió.

-El Rey Fergus, Lord Macintosh, Lord McGuffin y Lord Dingwall no estaban de acuerdo con la severidad de esos castigos, así que dejaron que viviéramos en sus Tierras, y en agradecimiento el tribunal de magia se encarga de que malas personas que practican la magia no causen estragos en este reino. Entonces Las Tierras Altas rompieron su Alanza con Camelot. Ninguno ha atacado al otro, pero me temo que todo se nos está saliendo de control…

-¿Es por el secuestro de la princesa Mérida? – pregunta Jack.

-Sí, esa era magia muy poderosa, sospecho que de El Ser Oscuro: Rumplestilskin… oh, me gustaría sentarme con té y galletas a contarles más sobre nuestro mundo mágico, pero hay una chica que necesita su ayuda. – La anciana les dio provisiones a los jóvenes y esperaron al gran dragón para que los llevase a la costa más cercana a Berk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Berk

Merlín y su grupo llegaron finalmente a la orilla del Mar. Moana y Jack esperaron a unos metros a que Merlín terminara de hacer una poción para su transformación.

\- ¿Vas a beber eso? Se ve asqueroso.

\- Sabe peor de lo que se ve, pero es lo que tenemos. – El joven de ojos azules bebió el líquido verdoso, aguardaron unos momentos y en su rostro comenzaron a aparecer arrugas notables, sus ojeras se marcaron más y en algunas partes la piel comenzó a colgar. Sus cabellos negros se tronaron blancos.

\- Listo. -Dijo con una voz cansada y ronca, tomo una vara grande para usarla como bastón.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo es que tu dolor de espalda ayudará a la chica? – reprocha Jack

\- Más respeto a tus mayores. Aquí tengo la fórmula que Nerys nos dio, sólo debo mezclarla con otras cosas, pero primero debo ver el estado de la chica.

\- Yo no puedo interactuar con las personas ¿Quieres que nuestra amiga interactúe con vikingos?

-Necesitaremos una cuartada. Seremos simples viajeros. Además, los vikingos no tienen tantos tabúes con la magia. – Merlín dijo unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño y de pronto las ramas de un árbol comenzaron a entrelazarse dejando un nulo número de huecos hasta formar una especie de barquillo. -Suban.

Remaron por un rato hasta toparse con un archipiélago y formaciones rocosas, llegaron a la orilla.

-A partir de aquí serás nuestros ojos Jack, investiga lo que puedas de los avances de la guerra.

Después de varios minutos remando en la densa niebla se logró divisar un par de figuras volando hacia ellos. Abruptamente atacaron la pequeña barca, por lo que los pasajeros saltaron a las heladas aguas.

-¡¿Merlín?! – la chica preguntaba al no verle. De pronto sintió como era levantada bruscamente del mar. Y se encontró con una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro. Al otro lado vio que su amigo hechicero era tomado por otro jinete.

Se preguntaba en donde estaría Jack y logró ver que volaba a lado de ellos, pero desde luego nadie era capaz de verle. Hizo un gesto a Moana para indicarle que todo estaría bien, él les cuidaría todo el camino.

Llegando a la gran isla principal, el anciano y la chica fueron presentados ante el jefe Estoico.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Los encontramos en las cercanías.

\- La chica tiene tatuajes, ¿eres druida? – Moana se quedo en silencio y Heather intervino.

\- No parecen símbolos druidas.

\- Es porque no lo somos. -respondió el viejo Merlín. -Hemos venido desde muy lejos, señor.

\- ¿A qué? – preguntó Estoico más firme.

\- Las noticas corren rápido, y parece que ustedes tienen problemas con la magia.

-Tonterías, llévenlos en calidad de prisioneros. -ordenó Estoico a lo que los jinetes los sujetaron para sacarlos.

\- Puedo ayudarla. -Soltó Merlín.

\- ¿Qué clase de truco es este?, No pensé que los clanes pudieran caer más bajo.

\- No es ningún truco…

\- ¿Y lo harías a cambio de qué?

-Quisiera recibir información sobre lo que ustedes saben de los druidas… -Moana volteo hacía Merlín, no podía creer lo que pedía. Desde luego que decir algo como "sólo lo hacemos por la paz y acto de buena fé" causaría más sospechas.

\- ¿Son enemigos tuyos?

\- Sólo quiero saber información sobre uno en especial. Por favor, se lo ruego señor Estoico, déjeme tratar a la chica. -Estoico ahora tenía un semblante a punto de estallar en furia. Miro a los presentes en el gran salón.

-Tendrás una oportunidad, pero si las cosas no salen bien tu amiga lo pagará. -Hizó una señal y Brutilda se llevó a Moana quien miraba con desconcierto a Merlín, éste le susurró:

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

-Ahora sígueme. -Estoico ordenó al anciano.

Heather se quedó viendo a Estoico estupefacta, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Acaso lastimaría a una chica inocente?, siguió detrás a su líder para llegar a la habitación en donde se encontraba la estatua de Astrid. Como era de esperarse Hiccup seguía ahí. Dejo sus planos en cuanto las nuevas personas entraron.

\- ¿Quién es él?

-Dice que puede ayudar a Astrid.

\- ¿Es eso verdad?

\- Sé como romper con ese hechizo. -Hiccup miró a su padre. Estoico hablo:

-Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. -Estoico estuvo a punto de llevarse a Merlín pero Hiccup interrumpió.

-Que lo haga, no tenemos alternativa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Emrys. -Dijo mientras hacía una ligera inclinación.

-Bien, me quedaré aquí durante todo el proceso.

-Como desee. -Respondió Merlín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather se acercó al lugar en donde mantenían encerrados a los prisioneros, planeaba sacar a la chica de ahí. Pues el trato no le parecía el adecuado. Vio como la chica veía todo a su alrededor confundida en especial por las runas talladas en las paredes de madera.

-Son para alejar a los malos espíritus. -Moana dio vuelta al escuchar la nueva voz.

\- Hey, hola.

\- No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?, pero tranquila, pues no he venido a interrogarte, sólo que pensé que quizá tendrías hambre después de tan largo viaje. -Heather abrió la reja y dejo salir a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Porque el mundo esta de cabeza, pero no creo que debamos abandonar nuestra humanidad. Lamento que Estoico te haya tratado de esa manera, no suele ser así.

\- No hay problema, además confío en Emrys.

-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a comer algo y a darte algo más cómodo. -Heather vió el gran vestido de Moana, desde luego un gran indicio que venía de un lugar más del Sur.

-Esto, oh sí. Es muy incómodo, quita movimiento. -Moana soportaba el vestido porque era lo único que la protegía del frío.

-Es porque sólo lo usan personas que viven en otros reinos más estables que este, en donde no es tan necesario salir a combatir. O donde no tienen que cuidar de los dragones. – Heather la guío dándole un pequeño recorrido por el lugar y mostrando a los dragones que tenían. Ella sabía que era la mejor forma de obtener información de las nuevas visitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlín seguía en silencio preparando la cura para Astrid, le había tomado toda la mañana y tarde, Hiccup permanecía sentado en una esquina sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Aunque la talladora de madera le hubiese dado la fórmula sabían que esta había sido preparada por un ser maligno y debía limpiar esa energía.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó todo esto?

\- Tuve un maestro cuando era niño.

\- ¿Funcionará?

-Debe hacerlo, si no, prometo encontrar la manera.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Ya les he dicho la razón, sólo quiero información de Mordred, un druida.

-Nosotros no tenemos información de druidas.

-Lo sé. -Hiccup se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al anciano. El quería saber si había bondad en él. Si esto no era más que un truco.

-Entonces no entiendo el porque de tu ayuda. -Hiccup sacó su espada de fuego.

-Ese temperamento no va muy bien con usted, señor. -Hiccup hizo una mueca. -Yo te conozco Hiccup Haddock, sé de tu fama sobre ser un vikingo fuera de lo común. Después de todo, fue usted quien logró ganarse la confianza de los dragones. -Hiccup guardó su arma.

-Yo no quiero iniciar una guerra.

-Nadie lo quiere, señor. Sin embargo, me temo que nadie esta dispuesto a hablar ¿no es así?

-Yo lo estaría, pero no conozco como son los demás reyes ante esto.

-Usted es una persona muy diferente a su padre, es por eso por lo que le digo esto: lo hago por la paz. -Merlín terminó de preparar la fórmula y se acercó a la estatua de Astrid, vertiendo le líquido en su cabeza.

Los dos presentes se alejaron un poco para ver como el líquido era absorbido por la piedra, de pronto hubo un destello ligero. No pasó nada por unos segundos, pero después la piedra fue perdiendo su tono. Poco a poco las ropas y la piel de Astrid tomaban su color original. La figura de la chica se comenzó a mover y a respirar. Cuando se podía mover por completo cayó en un desmayo, pero Hiccup evitó que tocase el suelo.

-Astrid, ya estás de regreso. -Hiccup abrazó a la rubia, llamó a sus compañeros y cargó a la chica hasta una cama.

-Debo darle algo para recuperar fuerzas. -Merlín se acercó a su mesa y tomo una especie de batido color verde.

-Hiccup…- soltó Astrid muy débil.

-No gastes tus fuerzas, ya estas a salvo.

-Come esto, aliviara el mareo. -Merlín lo acercó a su boca.

-Gracias…-fue lo único que atinó a decir Hiccup.

-Debo decirles algo importante… -Astrid seguía luchando.

-No, por favor, descansa…

-No lo entiendes, ellos quieren una guerra…

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?, por Dios, Astrid, contrólate. -La rubia tomo aire y se sentó. Respiro y limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

\- ¿Quién es el abuelo?

-Él te trajo de regreso, es un aliado.

-Pero su magia…, ah, la persona que me puso en ese estado era una mujer. Una mujer, Hiccup, quiere la guerra. -Astrid comenzaba a sacar un par de lágrimas, quizá por el trauma al recordar sucesos.

-Astrid, ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

-Regrese a casa, no recuerdo que hacía fuera, todo es un poco confuso. Pero no he olvidado como lucía esa mujer, era joven, cabello negro y ojos azules. Me dijo que su nombre era Morgana. Recuerdo que tenía un dragón muy blanco, pero parecía estar mal de salud. -Astrid se esforzaba por recordar cada detalle importante.

\- ¿Tenía un dragón? -Pregunta Hiccup

-Esa es la razón por la cual baje la guardia. Su dragón parecía tan lastimado que quise ayudar; pronto me di cuenta de que era una bruja y dijo algo sobre una venganza personal. Luego me enfrenté a ella y no recuerdo más. Sólo como mi piel se tensaba.

-Suficiente por hoy jovencita, tú debes dormir. -Merlín ordenó mientras jalaba a Hiccup hacía afuera. Astrid decidió hacer caso debido al dolor de su cuerpo.

-Entonces no fue, ¡Ja!, no fue ella. - Hiccup dijo alegremente.

\- ¿Quién?

-Oh, no es nada, es que esto aclara todo.

Hiccup se alejó mientras Merlín hacía lo propio al aprovechar que todo el mundo estaba comiendo y su único vigilante se había ido. Se escondió entre los árboles y concentró su energía para deshacer el hechizo de envejecimiento.

-Dios, es muy cansado.

Flahs Back de Hiccup

\- ¿Estás loco Sassenach? – Mérida lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló a un lugar muy apartado.

\- Tengo un buen disfraz para la ocasión, todos pensarán que soy del lugar.

\- O del clan Macintosh.-Mérida comenzó a reír al ver al vikingo usando un kilt color rojo y pintura azul en su rostro.

-Hice mi intento, además quería ver tu mundo por primera vez.

-Si alguien se entera… -Hiccup la interrumpió con un beso. No era propio del chico ser así, pero después de ese largo tiempo junto a ella se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo. Ahora que estaban juntos Mérida le había dado cierto fuego a su vida. De igual forma, Hiccup hizo de Mérida una chica más madura y no tan impulsiva. Se complementaban. Tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Si alguien se entera de qué sales con un vikingo?, te extrañaba… y Toothless también.

\- Sobre todo Toothless.

\- ¿Lista para otra aventura?

\- Lista para acabar con esos caza-dragones.

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque para encontrarse con el dragón. Mérida se acercó a acariciarlo mientras Hiccup se quitaba su disfraz improvisado y se colocaba su ropa habitual.

-¿Qué pasa Toothless?- Mérida notó como el dragón movía su cola en posición de ataque.

-Alguien viene. – Hiccup tomó su espada y prendió fuego.

De los árboles salió un chico, claramente más joven que él.

-¿Hamish? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí, Mérida? Con un vikingo y un… dragón. –Toothless seguía en posición de atacar.

-Tranquilo, amigo.

-Hamish, puedo explicarlo.

-¿Acaso él te tiene amenazada?- Hamish tomo su espada.

-Wow, no, yo no, es decir, Mérida es mi amiga.

\- ¿Y el beso de hace un momento? – La cara de ambos se tornó roja, Hamish había visto todo.

\- Hamish, baja el arma.

\- No Mérida, te seguí porque me preocupa tu comportamiento. Veo que te acercas a ese tipo sospechoso y lo besas… ¡estas con un vikingo!

-Baja la vos, por favor. - Mérida volteo hacía Hiccup. –Sólo quédate con Toothless, yo me encargo de esto, es mi hermano.

Mérida se acercó a su hermano y le volvió a pedir que se tranquilizase. Menos mal era sólo Hamish, y no el impulsivo Hubert.

Hiccup y Toothless miraban desde lejos y no escuchaban nada de la conversación, después de un largo rato, Hiccup vio los gestos del peli-rojo, hacía gestos de desaprobación y luego un semblante comprensivo.

-Hiccup, ven acá. Quiero presentarte a Hamish. Mi hermano.

-Un gusto. Hiccup Haddock- Hiccup extendió su mano y fue correspondido.

-Lo mismo digo, esto es lo más extraño del día.

-¿Guardarás el secreto?-Mérida preguntó.

-Lo haré, sólo porque eres mi hermana y últimamente has tomado buenas decisiones…

\- ¡Hey! –Hiccup comenzó a reir.

-Descuida Hamish, nada le pasará a tu hermana.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dirán nuestros padres? – Hamish se dirigía a Hiccup.

\- Lo sabemos, pero Mérida y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer que cambien de opinión. Con el tiempo, nuestros pueblos no tendrán que ser enemigos.

-Comparto tu idealismo, Hiccup. –Hamish siempre fue el más pacífico de sus hermanos. –Sin embargo, tomará tiempo hacer que una nación cambie de parecer. Pero cuentan con mi apoyo.

-Bien, ¿qué dices si nos vamos, Mer? Aún debemos salvar a esos dragones.

-Oh si, te veo más tarde Hamish.- Hiccup se adelantó para montar a Toothless. Mérida iba tras ellos pero se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano.

-Mer… ten cuidado.

-Él no es malo.

-No me refería a eso, no sé si sea buena idea revelarle que somos de la familia real, pero sé que la mentira no llevará a nada bueno.

-Se lo diré cuando sea tiempo. –Mérida siguió su camino.

Flash Back End

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Espera, ¿has dejado salir a la prisionera? -reclamaba Patán a Heather.

-Está bajo mi cuidado.

-A Estoico no le gustara eso.

-Ya no importa, el mago cumplió su palabra. -El nombrado apareció tras los chicos.

\- ¿Y Astrid? – Heather se levantó.

-Está bien, pero agotada. Podrán verla después. En cuanto a ti, podrás ir a buscar a tu amigo, pero Heather te acompañará.

-Desde luego, vamos por tu amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Merlín se acercó hasta un dragón negro para ver que era el mismo hijo del líder quien lo montaba, había oído los rumores como todos, pero otra cosa era verlo.

Cuando el padre de Merlín murió, los poderes de Dragon Lord se le transfirieron a él, sólo podía existir uno en el mundo. Lo impresionante de Hiccup era que no poseía nada sobre poderes mágicos y aun así había logrado establecer ese vínculo especial. Ese era un pueblo vikingo lleno de sorpresas.

Merlín logró divisar otras figuras en la inmensa noche que se acercaban por el Mar. Desde luego que el jinete lo había notado y voló con su amigo a inspeccionar los navíos.

\- ¡Regresa Hiccup! – gritó a todo pulmón Estoico.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Bocón preguntó a su viejo amigo.

-Esas son las banderas de Draco. Debemos esconder a los dragones. - Bocón regresó corriendo a la villa.

Hiccup descendió a donde estaba el barco principal, esquivando los ataques lanzados a su dragón, saltó para encarar a los tripulantes. Uno de ellos no lo pensó dos veces y lo atacó, seguro era el líder. Hiccup combatió cuerpo a cuerpo con él, fueron unos cuantos movimientos para vencerle, pero no dio el golpe final. Usó su diplomacia:

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Eret, hijo de Eret. Y hemos venido a declarar la guerra a Berk, pedimos que todos ustedes se inclinen ante Drago, su nuevo líder. O podríamos llegar a una alianza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere Drago?

\- Poder absoluto ante estas bestias, con eso podríamos invadir otros reinos. Drago dará gloria a nuestros pueblos y asegurará la supervivencia de nuestra cultura.

-Quiero hablar con él.

-Nadie habla con Drago.

-Tiene razón Hiccup… -Estoico llego a las embarcaciones con los demás jinetes quienes comenzaron a atacar a las embarcaciones.

\- ¡Papá, detente! – Hiccup hizo señales a Chimuelo para ir a donde su padre.

\- Él es alguien peligroso, si dejamos que gané o se acerque a los dragones la guerra vendrá antes de lo esperado y más violenta.

Aún en Tierra firme Merlín permanecía oculto mientras Jack se le acercaba.

\- ¿En dónde te metiste?

-Eso no importa, dañaron a un dragón y tienen cautiva a una mujer.

\- ¿En dónde está el dragón?

-Sujeta mi mano. - Jack se llevó volando al hechicero. Volando hasta el otro lado del campo de batalla, herido en un archipiélago estaba un dragón de considerable tamaño quejándose.

El hechicero no espero ni un minuto para comenzar a usar su magia y sanarlo.

-Jack, intenta ayudar a esa mujer. La atenderé en cuanto acabe con esta criatura.

Mientras tanto con Hiccup las cosas seguían siendo un caos, no quería comenzar una lucha, pero ningún bando ponía se su parte. Hiccup no tuvo más opción que defender a los suyos.

-Vamos Chimuelo, debemos dejarlos sin armas y liberar a esos dragones. - Volaba cerca para disparar únicamente a las lanzas filosas y sus lanza-redes. El joven escuchó a sus amigos cantar victoria, había sido demasiado fácil.

Cantar victoria tan pronto no era bueno, menos cuando vieron a un dragón colosal salir del mar, claramente había un barco tras él.

-Él es Drago. - Su padre ordenaba la retirada de los jinetes.


	6. Preludio del Caos

**Sobre amores y guerras.**

 **Capítulo V. "Preludio del caos"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota: Si no son tan fans de Arturo quizá haya partes que no encuentren tan interesantes, pero he dejado fotos para que sepan como lucen los personajes. Y aclararé todo sobre ellos, como verán esta historia no tiene un solo protagonista en sí. Al final explicaré un par de cosas a las que les he puesto un asterisco.

Al final edité un video, espero que sea de su agrado. 😊

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eugene y Mérida lograron llegar a una costa, en donde el castaño sacó una especie de bote escondido

\- ¿Conoces a dónde vamos? -preguntó el chico mientras ayudaba a Mérida a subir

\- Esto nos llevará a Camelot… se supone que no debería estar ahí pero no hay más opción. Además, si este es el bosque encantado el reino de Arturo debería estar cerca.

\- ¿Enserio?, Mérida, vengo de Corona, donde se conoce la magia de su princesa… y tú me quieres meter a la boca del lobo con Uther. ¡Me quemarán vivo!

-Uther murió hace un par de años.

\- Y no creo que Arturo haya quitado todos sus decretos.

-Eugene, sólo vendrás como mi acompañante… además hace años que nuestra alianza se rompió y estoy igual que tú. Mi única esperanza es que Arturo siga siendo el mismo niño que conocí.

\- Debí quedarme en el Bosque Encantado.

\- Junto con Gothel y compañía…

\- ¿Tienes otro plan?

\- Su médico: Gaius, era amigo de mi abuelo. Necesitamos transporte para Dunbroch. Debemos parar esto.

 _Flash Back._

 _Hace unos años…_

 _Dos niños corrían por los pasillos de piedra de aquel casillo de herencia romana, intentando matar el aburrimiento debido a que sus padres se encontraban firmando tratados de paz para sus reinos._

 _\- ¡Alcánzame, Arturo!, a que no puedes. -la niña de gran cabellera saltó un banco de madera._

 _-Mérida, se supone que debes dejar que gane ya que tú eres el vikingo y yo el sajón. -El rubio se abalanzó a la pelirroja para ponerle fin a su juego._

 _\- ¿Por qué debo ser el vikingo? -preguntó la pequeña sacándose al niño de encima._

 _\- Porque ya lo he sido las tres veces pasadas._

 _\- Que caballeroso, Arturo-Se quejó una niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, la cual llegaba corriendo a la escena. Esta niña era conocida por ser la protegida del Rey Uther Pendragon: Lady Morgana._

 _-Morgana*, llegas tarde de nuevo._

 _-Me he caído en la carrera, iré con Gaius a que me revise este raspón. -decía Morgana mostrando su brazo. Mérida y Arturo la acompañaron hasta las cámaras del médico de la corte. Mientras esperaban afuera, Mérida comenzó a hacer platica a su amigo._

 _-Arturo, cuando crezcas y seas rey, ¿vas a liderar a los caballeros?_

 _-Sí, es por eso por lo que ya comencé a entrenar._

 _-Prométeme algo ¿sí?, por nuestra amistad, cuando crezca, ¿me dejarías formar parte de los caballeros?_

 _\- ¿Qué?, Mérida, eres una princesa, y además la primogénita, los caballeros son hijos segundos de nobles para fortalecer los lazos con Camelot, quizá tus hermanos…_

 _-No digo que me quedaría en Camelot, pero quisiera participar en alguno de sus carnavales, demostrar que soy más que sólo una 'lady'._

 _El chico vio evidentemente como el semblante de su mejor amiga cambiaba a uno triste, se dio cuenta de todas las problemáticas sociales, en primer lugar, Mérida no sólo era la primogénita o princesa, sino que era mujer, y ninguna mujer podría llegar a ser caballero. Sin embargo, Arturo pensaría en algo para apoyarle._

 _-Lo prometo, serás la primera lady-caballero de mi corte. La Primera princesa con un título de sir. -Ambos se soltaron a reírse, pues el título sonaba extraño._

 _\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso niños? – pregunta un señor de la tercera edad con cabello canoso._

 _-Señor Gaius, ¿Cómo esta Morgana? – pregunto Arturo._

 _-No es nada grave, pero deberían tener más cuidado niños. Ahora vamos, sus padres estarán esperando para el banquete. – Morgana se reunió con ellos, y los tres niños caminaban detrás del señor, en eso Arturo le mandaba miradas a Mérida para que hablase con Gaius._

 _-Esto… señor Gaius… ¿los dragones existen? - el señor se giró sorprendido ante los niños._

 _\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?_

 _-Mérida dice que vió uno durante la última invasión de los vikingos…-Aclaró Morgana._

 _-Debió ver mal, Lady Mérida. Los dragones no viajan tanto al Sur, además que han sido cazados durante años._

 _-Pero ¿Si existen?_

 _-Si, existen._

 _-Genial -Exclamó Arturo con una sonrisa._

 _-Sin embargo, niños, me gustaría que no anden difundiendo esto por todas partes. Lady Mérida, creo que el dragón que usted vio no fue real, como ya les dijé, sólo viven en tierras vikingas._

 _\- ¿Es por eso por lo que los vikingos ya no nos han atacado?_

 _-Posiblemente estén combatiendo con ellos. De cualquier modo, nunca se acercarán acá. -Gaius se separó de los niños indicándoles a donde debían seguir para cenar con sus padres._

 _-Les juró que vi uno, era uno bebé, muy pequeño. Lo cuidé. – Mérida seguía contándole a sus amigos su experiencia._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? – cuestionó Morgana._

 _-Mis padres se hubieran vuelto locos._

 _-Está bien, te creemos Mérida. – Los niños llegaron al gran salón, en donde la reina Elinor regañó con la mirada a su hija al ver el estado de su vestido. Los niños se sentaron a un lado de la mesa._

 _-No debe enfadarse con Mérida, Lady Elinor. Después de todo son unos niños. -Dijo Uther, el padre de Arturo. -Además, me parece que Dunbroch tendrá una líder muy habilidosa. – Mérida sonrió ante ese comentario._

 _-Si usted lo dice, Lord Uther._

 _-Creo que está bien que los niños jueguen para fortalecer su amistad, además no sólo son ellos, sino una larga amistad con nuestros reinos._

 _-Por Camelot y Las Tierras Altas -Decía el Rey Fergus mientras levantaba su compa._

 _-Por nuestros nuevos amigos -El Rey Uther siguió para que los adultos finalizaran el brindis._

 _Flash Back End._

 **Cercanías de Camelot.**

\- ¿Creyeron que sería tan fácil? – Gothel de nuevo perseguía a Mérida y Eugene.

-No puedo creerlo, es como una pesadilla. Nos siguió… nos han seguido y nosotros no lo notamos… Eugene era el apoyo de Mérida para caminar. La princesa tenía un corte en su pierna izquierda.

-Entonces deberás seguir sin mí, sólo uno puede librarla.

\- ¿Enloqueciste?

-Camelot no está muy lejos, si Gothel se acerca más será un peligro para ella porque la quemarían viva.

-Yo no conozco a Arturo, si se dan cuenta que vengo de Corona será mi fin.

-Conozco a Arturo desde niños, sé que no es mala persona. Hazlo por todos nosotros.

-No creo que se conveniente, no podré hacerlo.

-Está bien, busca primero a Gaius, y dale este collar. -Mérida se quitó su joya, el escudo de su clan. -Te creerán.

-Pero espera, ¿qué pasara contigo?

-Me las arreglaré. Y si esto llega a oídos de Arturo y nuestra amistad significó algo, entonces él ayudará a evitar esto. Ve. - Mérida colocó el medallón en las manos de Eugene.

-Pero Mer…

\- ¡Corre!, ella está cerca. – Eugene hizo caso y se perdió entre el extenso bosque. Mérida regreso la vista para atender su nueva herida, arrancó un poco de su ropa e hizo un nudo fuerte.

-Aquí esta princesa, ¿y tu amigo? – Gothel nuevamente levantó la mano para hacer que Mérida sintiera que la estuviesen ahorcando. La levantó del suelo.

-Yo me haré cargo de ella. - Hans iba detrás de Gothel con algunos de sus hombres, Mérida cayó al suelo respirando violentamente.

-Príncipe Hans, debemos reformularnos un nuevo plan. -Hans sujetaba a Mérida. La observó de pies a cabeza.

-Quítale el corazón*…-Gothel se acercó a la princesa, levantó su mano y emanó una energía púrpura para clavar los dedos en el pecho de la princesa, justo sobre su corazón. Mérida soltó un quejido y logró ver como la mano de Gothel esta adentro de su cuerpo, como si de un portal se tratara. Gothel sacó la mano y con ella el corazón de la princesa.

-¡Agh! – Mérida gritó nuevamente. Vio que el corazón aún latía, pero pasaba algo muy extraño: no había sangre. Ni en la mano de Gothel ni en su pecho.

-Interesante brillo. -dijo Gothel. – No es un corazón ordinario, eres una princesa fuera de lo común, ¿no?, con esto tendremos control sobre ti. – Gothel apretó el corazón y Mérida se retorció un poco en dolor, una gran opresión en su pecho la hizo sudar.

-Dime Mérida, ¿Qué pasaría con Hiccup si rompemos más su corazón?, que algo malo te pasé a ti, ¿sufriría? – Mérida lo miró con odio. No lastimaría a Hiccup, no le haría daño a su familia ni a su reino; aunque le costase la vida.

-Dime Hans, ¿te dolerá cuando Hiccup te gané? – Mérida dijo osadamente.

Hans seguía sosteniente a Mérida, lo siguiente fue que estiró su cabello con una mano y con la otra su cintura para besarla con fuerza, nada de cariño, sino todo lo contrario. De inmediato Mérida reaccionó intentado separarse de él.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

-Ya veremos quien ganará, o quien lastimará a Hiccup al final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Camelot.**

Un viejo Gaius entraba a sus cámaras después de ir por las plantas medicinales para su oficio en la corte.

\- ¿Usted es Gauis? – el señor se sobresaltó, tirando su cesto de hierbas.

\- ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Tengo habilidades de ladrón… de acuerdo, no debí comenzar así. Necesito de su ayuda, soy del Reino de Corona.

\- ¿Sabes que no es un buen lugar para alguien como tú?

-Me envía Mérida, Mérida de Dunbroch. -Eugene sacó de inmediato el collar de la princesa.

-Esto es del Clan Dunroch de las Tierras Altas, ¿Conoces a Lady Mérida?

-Es una larga historia, pero necesito que usted me ayude para regresar a mi reino, pero estoy aquí gracias a ella. Una bruja llamada Gothel la ha secuestrado, Mérida me pidió que se lo entregará a Arturo, pero no puedo hablar directamente con él por obvias razones. -Gaius se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró las puertas.

-Bien, te ayudaré porque sé le que se avecina. Pero deberás decir que eres escoces o algo…

-Ja' ¿bromea?, no me parezco en nada a…-el anciano le miró con severidad. -De acuerdo, pero debe prometer que no dejará que me lleve a juicio.

Lamentablemente pasó todo lo contrario. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los caballeros de Arturo llegaron y lo llevaron frente al Rey

-Entonces Sir León, ¿de qué se le acusa?

-Mi Lord, es un intruso. Se infiltró en el reino y fue encontrado en las cámaras del médico.

\- ¿Algo que agregar, Gaius?

-En mi defensa Mi Lord, creo que debe escuchar lo que tiene que decir. – Arturo regresó la mirada a Eugene e hizo un ademán para que se explicase.

-Bien, señor Arturo Pendragon, esto es una larga historia… yo soy un simple viajero…, bien, sé que ustedes tienen problemas con la magia. Como sea, el punto es que fui capturado por una bruja. -La corte miró a Eugene juzgando su forma de dirigirse al Rey.

\- ¿Cómo saber que esto no es un truco?

-Porque tengo esto…-Eugene mostró la joya. De inmediato varios recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Arturo, se acercó para tomar el medallón.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

\- Mérida, ese es su nombre. La conocí y me dijo que tú podrías ayudar.

\- Eso es imposible, los lazos de nuestros reinos se rompieron hace años. Llévenselo a las mazmorras. -Eugene gritaba mientras era arrastrado por los caballeros.

\- Ella dijo que tú harías algo, por su amistad; Arturo, piensa bien lo que haces.

En la sala del trono se quedó el Rey y el médico, Gwen escuchó todo lo pasado.

-Mi Lord, podría decir la verdad. – Gwen se acercó a él.

-O podría ser una trampa de Morgana.

-Con todo respeto señor, no creo que mienta. La joya es auténtica. -Dijó Gaius

-Arturo…-Gwen habló por fin, era extraño que una sirvienta tuteara al Rey, pero Gwen y Arturo tenían un lazo especial, uno imposible. – Eres mejor que esto, y sé que no abandonarías a esa chica. Menos si es inocente y fue tu amiga. -Arturo vio a los ojos de aquella mujer que le volvía loco.

(:v comenten si creen que Hiccup, Jack, Kristoff y Flynn tienen competencia xD, corran al buscador de Google para ver mejor al Rey Arturo de la Serie Merlín)

-Iré a rescatar a Mérida. -sentenció el Rey. -El prisionero seguirá en las mazmorras hasta que haya encontrado a Mérida. Gaius, informa a mis hombres.

-En seguida, señor. - Sale del Gran Salón.

-Sabes Gwen, eres igual o mejor que Merlín para hacerme recordad el tipo de Rey que quiero ser. - La chica le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Arturo salió a sus cámaras para prepararse. Guardó el collar de Dunbroch y dijo para sí mismo:

-Descuida Mérida, te encontraré. Aún recuerdo mi promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Reino de Arendelle**

 _Sueño de Elsa_

 _Elsa POV._

 _Estaba en un bosque que claramente no era Aredelle, buscaba por todas partes una salida. Debo confesar que sentía miedo, más cuando una parvada de cuervos salió volando. Era de esas veces que tenías un mal presentimiento… lo curioso es que estaba huyendo de un ser de las sombras, sus ojos dorados eran como un vacío, un pozo sin alma._

 _Recuerdo saltar un tronco y tropezar, me cubrí la cabeza esperando lo peor… la escena cambió, el ambiente se volvió más liviano. Me atreví a levantar la mirada y logré ver a mi hermana. Sin duda era Anna, sólo que llevaba un vestido amarillo nada ostentoso como ella solía usarlos, y su cabello no era adornado por sus trenzas, caía por su cara y hombros… entonces noté un par de lágrimas junto con una expresión de pánico. Anna era un desastre._

 _Caminé hasta donde estaba cuando caí en cuenta que Anna estaba sobre un pequeño barco, noté que tenía una espada. Era la espada más brillante, y seguramente filosa, que jamás había visto._

 _¿Pero por qué Anna tenía miedo?_

 _-Anna, por favor amor, conserva la calma. - escuché a una voz familiar. Del otro lado estaba Kristoff caminando… ¿sobre el agua?; al igual que Anna su aspecto era algo descuidado y su cabello rapado por completo._

 _Era como si ambos hubiesen salido de una pelea._

 _-No…-apenas pude susurrar. El lago se estaba congelando. Fue ahí donde mi miedo de toda la vida regreso y me paralice._

 _-Anna, sujétate de la barca. -Anna soltó un chillido y Kristoff seguía avanzando sobre el hielo del lago pisando con cuidado para que no se rompiera, obviamente el hielo seguía extendiéndose y Anna se alteró e intentó remar más de prisa para que el hielo no la alcanzará._

 _-Anna, no lo hagas…_

 _-Lo siento amor. Cuida de mi hermana._

 _-Anna no…_

 _-Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría, él nos lo dijo. Toda magia viene con un precio… -Anna sujetó la espada contra su pecho._

 _-Deja que sea yo. -Kristoff estaba a punto de romper en llanto._

 _-Te amo. – soltó Anna con voz quebradiza. Fue entones que el hielo alcanzó la madera de su barco y ella cayó…_

 _\- ¡Anna! - intenté gritar su nombre, pero mi voz se había ido. Una desesperación tortuosa._

 _-¡NO! – fue lo que dijo Kristoff para luego correr hacía ella, pero el hielo… el maldito hielo terminó de cubrir el lago._

 _Lo siguiente fue que Anna sacó su brazo del agua antes de que el hielo se cristalizara por completo. En su mano sujetaba aquella espada, ¿Por qué tanto afán con salvar la espada?_

 _Kristoff llegó por fin y tomó la mano de Anna. El cuerpo de mi hermana estaba bajo el hielo. Vi que Kristoff forcejeo un poco y tomó la espada para en seguida comenzar a golpear el hielo con el mango de la espada. Segundos pasaron y dejo de tratar para luego romper en llanto._

 _Era evidente lo que había sucedido…_

Normal POV

\- ¡Anna! ¡ANNA! – un gritó hizo temblar las ventanas del palacio. Elsa despertó con respiración agitada y temblores. La puerta se abre de golpe.

-Elsa, estoy aquí, calma… -Anna corre y se sienta a su lado para abrazar a la reina.

-Traeré algo para tranquilizarle. -dijo Kristoff al salir de la habitación.

\- Shhh, está bien, estamos aquí y estas a salvo. – Anna acariciaba el rostro de su hermana.

-Anna… debo ir con la familia de Kristoff.

-Mañana te acompañaremos. No puedes salir en este estado a estas horas. -Elsa sólo se limito a asentir y se recostó en el regazó de su hermana esperando a que el miedo cesase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Morgana: En las leyendas Artúricas es la media hermana de Arturo, poseedora de magia y enemiga de Arturo, aunque en su infancia y parte de su juventud eran muy unidos. Nadie sabía que Morgana fuera su media hermana, de hecho cuando se enteró de esto llegó otra hechicera de nombre Morgause, media hermana de la misma Morgana, quien se encargaría de llenarle el corazón de odio.

*Sacarle el corazón a alguien, en la serie Once Upon A Time es como una práctica que los hechiceros de alto nivel hacen, esto es como un corazón no físico. Y permite controlar la voluntad del desafortunado hasta matarlo si lo rompen presionándolo con demasiada fuerza.


	7. El Jinete y el Dragón Lord, parte II

**Avisos: Cambio de nombre, debido a que iba más encaminada por esto, y para la continuación me ha inspirado la canción del mismo nombre.**  
 **"Broken Crown" de Mumford and Sons**

* * *

 **Corona Rota.**

 **Capitulo VI. "El Jinete y el Dragón Lord, parte II"**

* * *

Jack siguió las órdenes de Merlín para hacer algo por la mujer en el barco. Por obvias razones no podía tomarla y salir siendo él un espíritu. Se le ocurrió congelar esa zona del barco, haciendo que naufragara.

\- ¿Qué sucede amigo? – Toothless señaló una parte del barco de Eret congelada, como si alguien quisiera mandarle un mensaje. Hiccup no lo dudo ni un momento y se acercó. Afortunadamente la tripulación había abandonado la embarcación, pero ahora se dirigían a las costas de Berk. Hiccup buscó en esa área congelada y ahí fue donde la vio: una mujer inconsciente de cabellos castaños.

\- ¡Sácala de aquí, amigo! – Hiccup levantó como pudo a la mujer. Toothless la sujetó, pero lanzó una mirada a su amigo.

-Puedo nadar, te veo en la orilla más cercana. – Hiccup saltó a las olas bravas y se mantuvo a flote para llegar a las rocas.

-¿Amigo? – Hiccup se acercó a la mujer y tocó su muñeca para comprobar su pulso. Toothless envolvió el cuerpo para darle calor. -Ella sigue con vida, debemos llevarla a casa.

-No lo creo. -El famoso Drago bajaba de un dragón negro que parecía ser una ilusión. Hiccup se colocó en posición de ataque.

No tardaron tanto para intercambiar ataques, Drago usaba su hacha, Hiccup su espada de fuego.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Drago era más fuerte que él, le doblaba en peso y era más alto.

Hubo un momento en donde Hiccup logró ingeniárselas y hacer que retrocediera unos pasos.

Hubo silencio.

-Así que tu eres el hijo de Estoico, debo admitir que esperaba otra cosa. – Atacó de nuevo, pero Estoico bloqueó el ataque, ahora la pelea era más pareja.

Hiccup regresó al cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer, ella despertó abruptamente. Impactada por ver al chico.

-No puede ser. -susurró. Y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para asegurarse de encontrar la pequeña cicatriz en su barbilla. Ella sonrió y sus lágrimas se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrazó a Hiccup, quien se quedó impactado.

El momento fue arruinado por las voces de la batalla. La mujer tomó una especie de bastón con el cual entró a la pelea para quitarle de encima a Drago.

Desde luego el vio lo injusta de la batalla.

-No quería usar esto tan pronto. – susurró mientras movía su bastón y gritaba. Uno de los tantos tragones se acercó y Drago tomó su escape. Hiccup no perdió tiempo y lo siguió montado en Toothless.

No tenía idea de cuanto se alejó de Berk, pero llegaron una zona con hielo. Y los dos bajaron de sus dragones.

-Así que tu eres el chico del que todos hablan, lástima que seas un idealista igual que tu padre. No sabes las Tierras que podríamos conquistar con ayuda de estas bestias. – exclamó el hombre golpeando al dragón que tenía bajo su control. Hiccup notó las cadenas y heridas, el dragón fue torturado.

-No hay necesidad de eso. – Hiccup se dio cuenta de lo que su padre le había advertido todos estos años, que no podría cambiar la forma de pensar de cada persona.

Nuevamente una pelea se vino encima, pero esta ves los dragones participaron. Por encima de ellos dos chicos volaban con la ayuda del viento.

-Mira Jack, están ahí. -El chico de cabellos blancos descendió.

Mientras tanto en la batalla, las cosas se complicaron para el villano. Hiccup y Toothless estaban dando todo de su parte.

-Eres un fastidio, niño. Pero mis fuentes dicen que debo deshacerme de ti para controlar a tus dragones.

Nuevamente hizo los movimientos con su bastón, pero esta vez el hielo se partía mientras un colosal dragón salía a la superficie. (Aquí viene la escena de Toothless que todos conocemos cuando fue hipnotizado).

-Haré de tu muerte algo trágico. El gran jinete de dragones, asesinado por la bestia que creía su mejor amigo. Quizás les sirva de lección, y aprendan que no son más que animales salvajes. Te presento al nuevo dragón alfa. – El gran dragón comenzó a mover unas membranas de su frente e Hiccup notó un cambio en su amigo.

-Toothless, Toothless ¿Qué sucede? – el furia nocturna intentaba combatir contra sus impulsos y la pérdida de control. Cedió. Su mirada cambió, su amigo ya no estaba ahí, se acercaba lentamente a Hiccup.

\- ¡Toothless!, basta, Amigo, abajo. Toothless, Toothless… Toothless. – Su dragón comenzaba a emanar una luz violeta de su boca. Hiccup sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Toothless, no! – gritó, el pánico se apoderó, sólo debía esperar el impacto. Pero un muchacho se interpuso, cayó del cielo, literalmente y exclamó:

-¡Dragorn! Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass – pronunció Merlín

Toothless retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó quiero, incluso Hiccup podría jurar que parecía avergonzado.

-Tú amigo te necesita, háblale. – le dijo el extraño. Hiccup tenía más preguntas pero obedeció para sacar al dragón de su trance. Le hablo y tocó su cabeza, esperando que despertara. Luego de un momento eso funcionó y Toothless volvió en sí. Mostraba confusión en su rostro pero tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

-Tranquilo, ya paso. – Hiccup lo consoló. Regresó su mirada al nuevo chico.

-Eso fue lo más épico que he visto. – Otro chico aterrizó levemente.

-Oye, yo ye conozco. Te he visto un par de veces en los entrenamientos con Toothless. – Tanto su dragón como él intentó alcanzarlo, pero nunca lo consiguieron, a tal punto de pensar que sólo era su imaginación.

-¡Oh si!, eran divertidas las persecuciones. Soy Jack Frost.

-Soy…

-Hiccup Haddock, si sé de ti. Cuando eres un espíritu de inverno es fácil enterarse de los detalles.

\- ¿Eres un fantasma?, ¿Cómo es que puedo verte?

\- Fantasma no, el como puedes verme, aún no lo sé, pero sé que sucedió después de tu cambio de opinión con los dragones. Y este es Merlín. – presentó al tercero.

-Ya nos conocemos en realidad, yo curé a tu amiga.

-Eres más joven.

-Soy un mago. Era un disfraz de anciano y era la única manera de ayudar dadas las circunstancias.

-Y yo fui quien te ayudó a rescatar a la mujer del barco, congele todo. De nada.

-Oigan, todo esto es muy genial, pero Drago escapo, debo regresar a Berk. Hiccup se montó a Toothless.

-No tan rápido, joven jinete. – La voz gruesa resonó sobre sus cabezas y un nuevo dragón descendió. – Hiccup cayó al piso luego de que su amigo levantara su torso hacia el dragón.

-¡El dragón habló! - dijo impactado.

Una ves en tierra, Toothless se portó juguetón frente al Gran Dragón, pero éste sólo permanecía firme.

-Una furia nocturna, por poco se extinguen. – Dijo el dragón. -Aún es joven.

-Su nombre es , el último dragón de su clase. – explicó Merlín a Hiccup.

-Un dragón que habla…

-En realidad, no soy como los dragones que tu conoces, soy como un primo lejano de ellos.

-Espera, quieres decir que dentro de todas las razas de dragones que conocemos, ¿hay más?, es decir, dragones con… ¿magia?

-Los dragones como yo servimos a los hechiceros, magos y brujas. Somos los encargados de salvaguardar la magia. Claro que tu especie se encargó de llevarnos al borde de la extinción.

Hiccup se quedó callado ante tal aclaración, desde luego que en todos lados eran perseguidos.

\- ¿Por qué permaneces alejado de Berk?

-Estuve encerrado en el castillo del Rey Uther, hasta que Merlín me liberó. Además, las cosas mejoraron aquí gracias a ti, joven Jinete. Espero que después de esta travesía estés dispuesto a cooperar para evitar el fin de esta paz que has creado.

\- Lo haré

\- ¿Estarás dispuesto a todo?

\- Desde luego que sí, ire a Dunbroch para evitar la guerra, después me hablaré con Arturo Pendragon.

-Esas son buenas intenciones, pero no es lo más preocupante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que Morgana y Mordred no sólo serán la perdición de Arturo Pendragon; serán también tu perdición, Hiccup Haddock.- Hiccup estaba a punto de protestar, pero el dragón prosiguió.-El destino está escrito, entrelazado con el de otros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?, Kilgharrah, dime que debo hacer.

El dragón no dijo palabra alguna, era obvio que Hiccup debía descubrirlo por cuenta propia. El problema es que aún en su interior prevalecían sus dudas en cuanto su liderazgo en Berk.

-Por lo menos dime cómo encontrar a Mérida.

-La princesa escocesa. -Soltó una risa. –Ambos deberán encontrarse. Pero te daré una pista: Camelot -Diciendo esto dio media vuelta y emprendió el vuelo. Todos los presentes cubrieron sus rostros por el remolino de viento.

-Lamento no poder ayudar Hiccup, Kilgharrah nunca es directo.

-Sus profecías… ¿Se cumplen?

-De la forma que menos lo esperas.

El castaño guardó un profundo silencio.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?, el idioma no lo conozco.

-Es el lenguaje de los dragones.

-¿Qué?

-Lo puedo hablar porque poseo magia, y soy un Dragon Lord. Personas con magia, como dijo Kilgharrah, debo cuidar la magia, eso incluye a su especie. Pero tú has hecho más que yo…a propósito, hay algo que Toothless ha querido expresar todo este tiempo… ¡Ah sí!, y te agradecería que mis poderes permanecieran en secreto. Nadie debe saberlo.

\- ¿Por qué ayudas a Arturo?, estás en la boca del lobo.

-Ya escuchaste al Dragon, tiene un destino. Va a cambiar todo para las personas con magia. Así como tu destino con los dragones. Y yo seré quién lo ayude.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, has salvado a Astrid y a mí. -Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos amistosamente. El Jinete de Dragones y el Dragon Lord en alianza.

Hiccup prosiguió:

-Entonces ¿puedes hablar con Toothless?

-Digamos que puedo leer sus pensamientos. Te contaré en el camino, a estas alturas deben estar buscándote.

Nuevamente subió a Toothless y arregló su ala trasera. Mientras que Merlín era cargado por Jack para iniciar el viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Berk…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todo el campo de batalla estuviese en llamas, trozos de madera flotando en el Mar.

Los jinetes principales de Berk estaban dispersos ayudando a los aldeanos.

Los gemelos trataban de controlar las llamas que lograron alcanzar unas casas en Berk, Patán rescataba a las personas del mar, así como Patapez y Heather retenían a los prisioneros.

Heather atendía a la rubia con ayuda de la recién llegada; Astrid hubiera estado espectacular en el campo de batalla de no ser por su recuperación.

-Debemos encontrarlo…

\- ¿A quién?

-Ese dragón… el de la bruja…

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- Es que tú no lo has visto, su cuerpo está deforme. Pero me intriga su blanco color y sus ojos…

-Mejor descansa, ahora nadie tiene cabeza para hacer otra cosa más que reponer a nuestro pueblo.

-Soñé… soñé durante el hechizo que aquel blanco dragón y la chica que lo acompañaba fueron encarcelados por el Jarl Odín en una especie de pozo.

\- ¿Ese loco? – Era bien sabido que el tan Odín se creía un Dios.

-Sentí pena por ambos, tu no lo viste.

-En mis tierras, había leyendas sobre personas que fueron petrificadas como tú. Se dice que pueden ver el pasado durante ese estado. – irrumpió Moana.

-Supongo que vi el pasado de la chica.

\- ¿Hay más? – preguntó Heather.

-Sé que se llama Morgana. No lo sé, a juzgar por lo que vi, tuvo un encuentro con el Rey Arturo. Salió débil, fue ahí donde se encontró al dragón blanco.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese dragón.

-Hiccup volvió. -Dijo Patán.

-Estaremos en el gran salón en un momento. - Dijo Heather.

Los reunidos en el gran salón se presentaron frente a Estoico con un nuevo prisionero.

-Lo rescatamos del navío, su nombre es Eret. – decía Patapez.

-Enciérrenlo, lo interrogamos más tarde. Quiero dar los anuncios importantes.

Sería una buena explicación para decirle a los suyos, que su amada esposa había regresado.


End file.
